Worlds Intertwined
by Bree-and-Nettie-hour
Summary: My friends and I get dragged into the world of Naruto by the Akatsuki. Our lives are put in danger everyday and we have to find a way home, but the question is, will we want to go home? Rated T for language. DeidaraXOC HidanXOC Tobi/MadaraXOC
1. The attic

**Hey everyone, this is my first Naruto story so I hope you like it. It is based off my friends and I so it has been really fun to make. Please tell me what you think!**

_**Ding dong**_

The door was open in a matter of seconds, both Alex and Chloe standing there, giggling. They turned to me with devilish grins.

"Congratulations Haley! You can finally dress yourself!" They were struggling to keep in their laughter. I stared at them like they're insane, but I couldn't help it when a giggle leaked from my lips. It wasn't everyday my friends mentioned that I needed help getting dressed. Not that I did, but there was no point arguing with the two girls while they were in their current state.

"Ok Al, Chloe, what the hell are you talking about?" They laughed even harder. Chloe's dad put his head around the door that lead into the kitchen. I could see a worried look in his eyes. He gave me a questioning look; one that was asking 'what on earth'. I could only reply with a shrug. He looked once more at Chloe and Alex before shrugging as well, continuing what he was doing. I looked at the two again. "Are you going to tell me why you think I need help putting on clothes?"

"Well, you see, what happened was Chloe and I were talking on the phone, and Chloe said something that sounded like 'Haley can finally dress herself' and I was like 'what the fudge' and she was like 'ew, I didn't say that, you perv' and I was like 'well it sounded like it' and she was like 'how could it possibly have sounded like that' and I was like-"

"Ok Al, I get it, just please stop saying 'was like', it is driving me crazy!" Alex tried to pout, but it didn't take long for her laughter to return. The resulting mixture of the laugh and pout was enough to make us burst into another fit of hysterics. Cold wind hit my back, making me shiver.

_Why on earth am I still outside?_

"Hey Chloe, do you think you could let me in, it is getting kinda chilly." She looked at me, acting as if she were thinking, and then smirked.

"No Deidara, cross dressers aren't allowed in this sleepover." They started to close the door.

"Hidan, open the door or I swear you will find a clay spider in your pillow tonight!" The door opened, Alex and Chloe laughing.

"Oh, you know we love you Dei sempai!" We both look at Alex.

"_We_, what's this we shit, I hate this stereotype blonde," Chloe yelled. I glared at her.

"I'm not a stereotype blonde, if you want one of those, go to a pep rally, you'll see plenty!" We laughed. I walked in, Chloe closing the door after me. We followed as Chloe led the way to her room. The walls were covered with posters of different anime. There was a small square door on the ceiling, right above the doorway.

"Hey Chloe, does that lead to your attic?"

"Yeah, I've never been up there, maybe we should-"

"Chloe! Pizza," Chloe's dad called.

"PIZZA!" We all fought to be the first person down to the kitchen.

~After eating pizza and dessert~

"Chloe, I'm going to bed, you guys behave," Chloe's dad said.

"Yeah dad, no problem," she yelled back. Then she turned to Alex and I. "So what do you want to do?"

"VIDEO GAMES!" We went into the living room and squeezed onto the couch. Chloe set up the game and we started to play. The Naruto-based game pitted the characters against one another in one-on-one duels. I grabbed an Oreo and watched as Chloe kicked Alex's butt in a duel, laughing when ever one hit the other.

"Chloe, do you have any cheetos? I suddenly have a craving for cheetos," Alex asked. We, being Chloe and I, stared at her like she was crazy.

"You have a 'craving', don't only pregnant woman get cravings," Chloe asked.

"Alex is there something you want to tell us," I asked with a serious face. Alex hit us both.

"You sickos, I hate you," she yelled while Chloe and I laughed.

"You know we love you Al," I say. Chloe turned to me.

"I repeat, we?" We laughed for the hundredth time that night.

~After two hours of video games~

"My eyes, they burn," I whimpered.

"Shut up," Chloe mumbled, holding her head. "The kitchen lights are giving me a headache!"

"Cheetos!" Alex turned on the living room lights, making Chloe and I yell something about Thomas Edison's mother.

"Now that Hal and I are officially blind, what do you want to do?" I looked at the big grandfather clock. It was 15 minutes to midnight.

"Hey, do you still want to check out that attic," I asked her.

"Sure, why not." We headed up into her room. Chloe closed the door and locked it. When we looked at her she sighed.

"If my dad or mom happens to open the door while someone is trying to get into the attic, that person will fall off the chair." I laughed at the thought, earning glares from Alex and Chloe.

"I'm sorry! I've got a problem, I laugh at people's pain, everyone in my family does it!"

"Really? That's creepy," Alex said. Chloe just shook her head mumbling something like 'freaky cross dresser'.

"Shut up Chloe," I playfully push her. "So, who wants to go up first?" Alex raised her hand, jumping up and down.

"I do, I do!" She grabbed the chair and placed it under the door. Her height had grown considerably in the past few years, now she was '5"8, meaning she didn't need my or Chloe's help in getting the plywood blocking the entrance out. Placing her hands on opposite sides of the square hole, she started to pull herself up… an inch. We laughed at her small struggle.

"Can you guys please help me," Alex pleaded. Chloe and I looked at her, then each other, before gazing once more at our troubled friend.

"No," we said together.

"Hey Hal, you need to hear this new song I found, it's hilarious," Chloe said, heading over to her desk to grab her laptop and two sets of headphones.

"Guys come on, please," Alex whined.

"No Al, it is just like my family said, 'if you can't get up alone, you can't get down alone, and we wont always be there to help'. Trust me, if you try hard enough, you can do it." Alex looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Did your family really tell you that Hal?" She seemed doubtful.

"Of course, and they're right, now I know how to climb a tree, so try getting up, we'll follow when your in." I sat on Chloe's bed and plugged in a pair of headphones. Chloe put hers in and opened a file called My Stuff, clicking on a unlabeled folder with a music note on it. A little window popped up with a video of Barney dancing in it and the music started to play. The singer was talking from a kid's point of view, a kid who was on the show of Barney. Somehow it turned into 'Oh boy, Barneys on fire, this is our greatest desire'. The little Barney in the window now had flames coming off his arms, neck, and head. I was trying to catch my breath from my excessive laughter when I looked over to check on Alex. She was up! I nudged Chloe, pointing at the chair. She pressed the pause button and looked over as well.

"Holy crap, she's up! That was really fast!" Chloe nodded.

"So, do you wanna go up next?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, I want to hear the rest of this song, you go ahead." I pressed the play button, watching the rest of the video, there was only 45 seconds left. When it was over, I turned and found Chloe gone.

_What the fudge?! How did they get up so fast!_

I turned off the laptop, setting the headphones aside. Walking over, I stepped up onto the chair. Placing my hands on the entrances frame, I started to walk up the wall, pulling with my hands and pushing with my feet. When my head and chest were up, I felt around for a hand hold.

"Dei, watch out," Alex yelled.

_Huh?_

"Wha-," a hand closed around my throat, dragging me through the hole and off my feet. Yelping, I grasped at the wrist of the figure, clawing at it in a hope that they would let go. "What the hell! Let me-," glowing yellow eyes stared into mine. Lightning flashed, filling the room with a pale glow for a few seconds. The person holding me had green hair, with skin that was pale white on one side and pitch black on the other. He had a venus fly trap encasing his head, a head I recognized very well.

"Zetsu," I whispered. He cocked his head, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Zetsu, it's time to go. Grab the others," a deep voice commanded. I heard footsteps, followed by a series of yells and screams.

"Damn it! Quit struggling you little bitch," someone yelled.

_Gee, I wonder who that might be._

"Let's go," the deep voice said. A bright light filled the room, much brighter than any flash of lightning. I faintly remembered hearing the grandfather clock chime, signaling midnight, then the darkness surrounded me.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Love **

**Nettie**


	2. Lights, training, and broken Ipods

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter! Please read and review!**

**2 days earlier**

"You wanted to see me Leader-sama," I said.

He didn't bother with a greeting, diving straight to the heart of the topic at hand, as if they had been talking in a long winded conversation already. "I have a mission that needs to be completed and I need your help Zetsu. You are to join me in collecting some valuable information sources. I leave you to decide who the last member will be in our group. Just know that they need excellent chakra control to make this run smoothly." I opened my mouth to speak when a noise at the door interrupted me.

"Leader-sama! Save me!" Tobi came crashing into the meeting room, followed by an angry Deidara and a pissed off Hidan.

"Tobi, what did you do?"

"He hid my scythe and Deidara's clay in the freezer. My scythe broke because the metal was too cold and Deidara's clay is frozen, solid as a rock."

"It will take me weeks to thaw that out you little twerp!" He started chasing Tobi around the cramped little room.

"Knock it off!" Deidara looked up from strangling Tobi. Hidan was in the process of trying to tie Tobi's hands and legs in a knot.

"Leader-sama, how about these three."

"What about these three?"

"How about we take these three along with us? They all have great chakra control and this way we won't be one member short in the long run, heaven knows if we leave them here Tobi will be dead before the day is through."

"Hmmm… you're probably right," he mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"Wait, what?" Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan were staring at me like I had started blooming flowers.

"I agree Zetsu," he turned to the other three," you will be joining Zetsu and me on an information source gathering. We will be collecting these three girls." He pointed to three open files sprawled across his desk. The three men straightened at the word 'girls'.

"How old?" They said together.

"Ugh, you guys are so desperate," Pein said, shaking his head. The men scrambled to see the ages written in the files, grinning.

"19 is fucking old enough for me." Deidara and Tobi nodded, in agreement with Hidan's statement

"Perverts," I said, letting my dark side shine through.

"When are we leaving," they shouted, ignoring my comment.

"Now," Pein stated, showing us the required signs. By the second try, a bright light flashed through the office.

"Shit, Tobi get off me!" I looked around; we were in some sort of wooden storage room. Mumbling could be heard below, followed by the sound of scraping wood, a plywood square being lifted out of the floor. Silently, I walked to the edge of the hole, trying to glimpse the room below. A black haired girl was talking with someone further in the room, beyond my line of sight. I ignored the conversation, concentrating on getting the girl. She attempted to get up, failing miserably. I sighed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her up. The girl tried to shriek, only succeeding in a small peep.

"Make one more noise and I will have your mouth sewn shut," I threatened. She nodded eyes wide. "Tobi, come get this one."

"Ok Zetsu-san," Tobi whispered, taking the girl from my grasp. It was a few minutes before the next girl started to come up. She had better luck pulling up. Grabbing her arm, I dragged her the rest of the way into the room. She didn't shriek like her predecessor, yet she fought harder.

"What the fuck! You asshole, put me down you bast-," I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up you little brat!" Her eyes narrowed and she sunk her teeth into my palm, catching me off guard. I jerked my hand away with a growl. "I bite back brat, don't tempt me..." I pushed her into the waiting arms of Hidan and Deidara, two people needed to avoid her kicking and biting. The next girl came in a few seconds, using the wall to get up. To avoid another set of jaws, I planned to grab her by the neck. I was seconds from wrapping my hand around her throat when a call from one of the others alerted the girl to the issue at hand.

"Dei, watch out!" Both the girl and Deidara stared at her. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed her throat and pulled her off her feet. She clawed at my wrist, attempting to make my drop her. A flash of lightning filled the room, showing me her wide eyes.

"Zetsu," she whispered. My eyes narrowed, the grip on her throat tightening.

_How much do these girls know about us?_

"Let's go," Leader said. The same bright light flashed and we landed in the Akutsuki living room, all three girls unconscious.

"Take these three to the guest rooms, Zetsu, you follow me," Leader ordered. Passing the girl in my hands over to Deidara, I silently followed Pein.

The three S-ranked criminals carried the girls to the extra rooms, placing them each in their own beds. As they exited, Tobi stopped the other two.

"Is Tobi the only one who thinks they're a feisty group?" he asked. Deidara and Hidan agreed, already feeling the bruises growing from carrying their violent prisoner.

"This will be interesting," Deidara stated, walking towards his bedroom.

"Hell yeah, it will be," Hidan said, strutting away as well. Tobi sat in the middle of the hallway, thinking.

_Now that we have the sources, we need to use them to defeat Kohana. Both of those idiots are right, this will be an interesting experience._

Madara smirked, sinking into the shadows of the hall.

"How do they know so much?" Zetsu stared at Pein, unsure of how smart it was to let people with such knowledge remain alive. The leader had explained that those girls knew when they would die, where they were born, all of their fighting techniques, all of it. There was no doubt in his mind that if they were in Konoha, the Akatsuki organization would all be leveled already.

"In their world, there is a show about our lives, they've seen everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen yet. They're very important; they can't fall in Konoha's hands. Is that clear?"

"Yes Leader-sama."

"They will need to be trained; you need to find out what their chakra element is." I nodded.

"When do you think they will regain consciousness?"

"Three days, even you and I will be asleep for a full day, like I said, the chakra levels needed were great."

"Alright Leader-sama," I said, turning towards the door.

"By the way Zetsu, I want it clear how valuable those girls are, they are not to be harmed." I nodded, exiting the room.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Ugh, my head. _

I could feel the spikes of my black hair sticking up like a porcupine, knowing that only a shower would fix their misdirection. Something was poking my cheek, my first thought being a piece of my hair. Yet when it continued nonstop, despite my lack of movement, I knew it was something else. Either way, it was annoying me to no end. I cracked open my eyes to tell off the offending object, only to find myself looking into the mask of Tobi. I closed them again.

_Oh, it's just Tobi…wait, what!?_

My eyes flew open, staring at his lollipop-like mask.

"Yay, you're awake, the other two are still out cold. Let's play a game." I just stared.

Tobi sweat dropped.

"You're Tobi," I whispered.

"Yup, Tobi is Tobi, and Tobi wants to play a game," Tobi yelled.

"And I'm in Akutsuki base," I mumbled.

"Yup, that you are, now lets play a game," Tobi whined.

"I've been dragged into Naruto," I breathed. Tobi cocked his head, giving his many chibi a run for their money.

"Huh?" I giggled.

"So Tobi wants to play a game? Ok, we'll play my favorite game in the whole world."

"Yay, game time! What's the game?" He was jumping up and down.

"Come here," I said. He leaned down, getting in my face. Using my index finger, I poked him in the spot where his nose would be behind the mask.

"Nose!" I jumped out of bed, running towards the door. Tobi beat me to it, trying to poke my nose.

"Sit still Alex-chan!" I laughed, ducking his finger and running out.

"Catch me if you can," I yelled, looking back over my shoulder. Regrettably, that caused me to run into someone, falling back and landing on my butt.

_Owwie!_

I looked up to see who I had run into, freezing in place.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hello Zetsu-san," Tobi yelled, "are you ok Alex-chan?" I nodded, excepting his hand up.

"You," he pointed to me, "go wake your two friends; they're in those two rooms. When you're done have Tobi show you to the training room." I nodded again. Zetsu turned and left, leaving me with chills running up and down my back.

"Come on Alex-chan, we have to wake up your friends," Tobi yelled.

"Ok, I'll be right back," I said, running to my room, grabbing a pillow off my bed.

"What is that for?"

"You'll see Tobi, just stand back when we go to wake them up." He looked really confused but followed me into Chloe's room anyways.

"Chloe-chan!" I smacked my hand over the spot where his mouth was, doing the universal sign for 'be quiet'. Walking over, I gently shook her shoulder.

"Chloe, wake up, come on," I said, holding the pillow in front of me. Just like I expected, Chloe's fist came flying at me, hitting the pillow instead of me. "Hey Tobi, watch this, were going to kill two birds with one stone," I turned back to Chloe, "Hey Chloe, Haley broke your I pod."

"WHAT!? THAT BITCH, WHERE IS SHE?" Chloe was sitting straight up in bed, wide awake.

"She is in the next room over, sleeping," I said. Chloe stormed past me, knocking Tobi out of the way as she slammed open the door to Haley's room. I followed, dragging Tobi with me. Chloe walked over to Haley's bed, grabbing the sheets and pulling, knocking Haley to on the floor.

"Huh?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" She glared at Chloe, untangling herself from the blanket and standing.

"YOU BROKE MY IPOD YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Haley looked confused.

"I didn't break your Ipod, what are you talking about?" Chloe glared.

"Don't lie, Alex said-,"she stopped. Both Haley and Chloe stared at me with looks that could kill. I swear I saw Tobi shrink back out of the corner of my eye. I laughed nervously.

"Alex, I am going to kill you," Haley yelled, chasing me as I ran out of the room, Chloe and Tobi following closely behind, not wanting to miss a second.

"Don't be mad Hal, I was told to wake you up by Zetsu and this was the easiest way to do it quickly," I yelled, dodging the pillow she threw at me. A door opened behind me, a tired looking Deidara coming out.

"What the hell are you-," he was cut short when Haley tried running around him, failing miserably. Her and Deidara fell to the floor, both cursing like truck drivers. Chloe and I stared at each other before turning to the two.

"Geez Haley couldn't wait to jump his bones, could you," Chloe said, smirking. Haley's face turned bright red.

"What…no, ew…ugh, you pervs!" She stuttered.

"Oh don't worry Haley-chan, Deidara-sama is probably enjoying it," Tobi said. She and Deidara glared at him.

"Shut up Tobi," they yelled at the same time, turning to each other before blushing and looking away.

"Notice how she is still on top of him," I said, giggling.

"I'm going to kill you!" She jumped up, running after me once again. Everyone else followed, Deidara included. We ended up in the kitchen/living room of the base. The rest of the Akutsuki was in the room, staring at Haley and me running around the room. By the time Zetsu stepped in, both of us were armed with frying pans.

"That's enough," he said. We dropped the frying pans, glaring at one another.

"My god, you guys are just like Kisame, he chases the people has to kill before he does them in," Konan muttered.

"Haha stalker fish," We said together. Turning to one another with weird looks, we broke into uncontrollable laughter, Chloe joining in. Everyone else sweat dropped, shaking their heads.

"Tobi is confused," Tobi whimpered.

"Join the club," the others sad.

"You three follow me," Zetsu ordered, pointing at the three of us. We trailed behind him, our laughter fading as we followed. Haley tugged on the corner of my t-shirt, giving me a questioning look. I could tell she was wondering the same as the rest of us. However it had happened, we had arrived in the world of Naruto and by the looks of it we weren't leaving any time soon.

We were led to an almost empty room, minus some targets and racks holding a wide assortment of weapons. We were in the training room.

_Uh oh, this will not be fun._

"Leader-sama has requested that I train you. We will start by finding what element your chakra is." He handed us each a small sheet of plain paper. "Concentrate your chakra into the paper, your element will show itself when you have succeeded." Each of us shared looks with one another, unsure of what to do. Without any known chakra systems of our own, it was like asking an old dog to preform a new trick. Chances were likely it wasn't going to happen. But we were certain that if we tried to deny the plant man, we would be in far more pain than if we tried the exercise. So we sat cross legged, holding the paper in front of us. Closing my eyes, I waited for something, anything that resembled power rushing through me. Nothing came. Haley and Chloe gasped. I opened my eyes, staring at their sheets of paper. Haley's was caked with mud while Chloe's was singed around the edges, little shocks of blue electricity flashing around her hands. My paper had a clean tear running through the middle, almost like it was cut by scissors. I stared at the paper in shock. I hadn't felt anything to tell me I'd used chakra, yet the evidence was there on the two sheets of paper in my hands.

"Alex-chan, you're wind. Chloe-chan, you're lightning. Haley-chan, you're earth. We will start with jutsu that fall in your element tomorrow. Chloe-chan, you'll go first."

Chloe nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. She turned back, looking at Haley and I, "Well, are you coming, I want to get something to eat." We stood up, following her out.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. It was really fun to write this, It is actually really accurate, kinda scary thought. Well read and review!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


	3. Towels, eggs, and rosarys

**Hey guys, another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, school and all. So here it is, chapter 3! **

_**This is a revised version of the original chapter, I'm going through and fixing them all bit by bit. Chapter one and two are revised as well. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they are either based of real people or part of Naruto!**

_**Sound effects**_

_Thoughts_

We walked into the deserted living room. Not a soul in sight.

"Geez, guess everyone was busy," Alex said.

"Who cares, we need to talk and I prefer it to be an Akutsuki member free conversation," Haley said.

"Well… screw that I'm going to cook some dinner." I turned and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I started to grab out ingredients, placing them on the counter. Alex and Haley were standing awkwardly near the door. "Um, are you going to help or not?"

"Well… you see Chloe… I can't cook," Alex said nervously.

"Yeah, I burn water, the base would be a pile of ashes before I'm done," Haley stated.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by fucking idiots," I sighed.

"Yea, but you're forgetting the fact that they are also bitches, fags, and whores," a deep voice said from close behind me. I screamed in surprise, spinning around. Unfortunately I forgot about the frying pan which happened to be gripped tightly in my hand.

_**Thunk**_

"FUCK! GOD DAMNIT YOU LITTLE BITCH," Hidan yelled, holding the side of his head.

_Oh shit!_

"I'm going to fucking kill you," he said in a menacingly quiet voice.

_That is my que!_

I started to run around the big kitchen/living room, dodging the tables and chairs. I could tell by the crashes and the 'shit's coming from behind me that Hidan was finding it difficult to avoid the many obstacles that I was throwing in his way. Obstacles or no, he was still getting closer to me, or I think he was, the noise sounded closer.

"Get back here you little slut," he yelled. My leg clipped the table, briefly slowing my run.

_Uh oh, just like in the horror movies, next comes…_

"Got you," he growled.

_Next in Hollywood horror movies, I am pushed to the floor or the wall, which will he pick?_

He pushed me to the wall

"Get the fuck away from me," I snarled.

He smirked, placing his hands on either side of my head and putting his mouth near my ear.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"The farther away from me you are, the harder it will be to kill me, so once again, get the fuck away from me you stupid asshole."

"I should kill you, but that would be such a waste. It isn't every day I get to see a good looking bitch who curses as much as me."

"Hey Chloe, dinner is… ready… um, are we interrupting something?" Alex and Haley were standing in the kitchen doorway, smirking.

"I'm so going to hurt you Alex," I hissed.

"Ha ha, you don't give a damn who the bitch is do you? You're eager to kill them if they try to treat you like shit. Hell, someone could probably look at you wrong and you would kick their ass," Hidan bellowed with laughter.

"I would not!" Alex had one eyebrow raised, looking at me like I had grown two heads. "Come here you little dipshit, I still have to kick your ass for this," I yelled, trying to push past Hidan.

"You just proved my point and who said you could go anywhere babe, you still owe me for the frying pan," Hidan smirked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind and placing his head on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm dreadfully sorry Hidan, but we need Chloe, maybe next time," Haley said. Grabbing Hidan's arms, she carefully pried me out of his hands. I was way too shocked to do it myself.

_That did not just happen. Hidan the heartless just called me 'babe', what is happening to the world I know!_

"Come on Chloe, let's go," Alex giggled, dragging me into the kitchen.

"You feeling ok," Haley asked, a smile adorning her face. I could hear Hidan laughing as he left the room. Haley and Alex led me to the table, pushing me down into one of the chairs.

"I don't know if I should kill you for getting me stuck in that or praise you for getting me out." They laughed.

"How about neither, we can say they cancel each other out. Now answer the question, are you ok," Alex asked. I nodded.

"Alright, than come get dinner before it gets cold," Haley said.

"Wait, I thought you said you couldn't cook," I inquired.

"Oh, well we lied, we were too lazy but then Hidan came in so we decided to make it while you were having your little moment," Alex said.

"You did what?" I whispered, glaring at them.

"He he, don't kill us," Alex whimpered. I smiled sweetly.

"Oh Alex, I wouldn't dream of it, you would get off too easy that way!" They gulped, turning and running out of the room. I dashed after them.

Haley and I came to a split in the hallway, two different passages branching out.

"You go right, I'll go left," Haley panted, running down the left passage. I raced down the right, hearing Chloe thunder after me. I turned into the first open door I could find, slamming it shut. Leaning against it, I could hear Chloe's yelling fade.

"Whew, that was close," I breathed.

"Yes, it was." I turned. Before me stood Madara Uchiha, his Tobi mask lying on the table by his bed. His hair was wet and dripping, the door to his bathroom open. Other than a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, he wore little else.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'll go!" I tried to open the door but Madara was suddenly standing behind me. His hand stopped the door, and more importantly, my escape.

"You wont tell anyone will you? I would hate to have to erase your memory," he breathed in my ear. I shivered, shaking my head back and forth. He laughed, taking his hand off the door. I swept it open, darting out of the room.

"There you are, we were looking for you," Haley and Chloe walked over, both looking worried.

"Well, y-you found me," I stuttered.

"Are you ok? You're turning bright red," Chloe asked.

"Yeah, are you ok Alex-chan, you look sick," Tobi said, walking out of the same door I did. The other two gave me pointed looks, staring at Tobi and me with perverted smiles.

"So that's what you were up to, what game did you guys play this time?" I glared.

"Ok, Tobi is running… I mean going this way, bye Alex-chan!" Tobi started to run away, screaming.

Deidara and Hidan walked into the hall.

"How dare you imply Tobi and I were hooking up," I shouted the last part.

Deidara and Hidan turned and walked out of the hallway.

"Oh, we weren't implying anything, you just assumed we were," Haley said, "although there is one thing I don't get, she was craving cheetos before she played 'the game' for her first time, unless… this wasn't your first time. Do we need to have 'the talk' about 'the game', cause Chloe and I know it by heart, I have gotten 'the talk' from my dad, mom, step dad, step sister, aunt, grandma-," I cut her off.

"I should be strangling you right now, but I just don't have the energy."

"Yeah, she spent it all playing the game," Chloe said, snickering. Haley laughed.

"You little-,"

"You three, what are you doing in the hallways this late at night, get to bed, you will need your rest for training with Zetsu," Pein said.

"What time is it?"

"It is about 2 in the morning, you need to be up at 6, I suggest you get some sleep while you have the chance." We nodded, heading off towards our rooms.

~The next day~

"Hey un, wake up!"

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow

"No, now get up or I will get a bucket of water yeah." I ignored the voice, snuggling deeper into my bed. "Fine, you asked for it, don't say I didn't warn you un."

_**Splash**_

"Ahhh! Cold water cold water cold water cold water!" I was out of bed, jumping up and down.

"Um… uh… un," I looked over to see Deidara blushing and looking anywhere but me. I turned my gaze back to myself with a sense of growing dread, seeing my white tanktop soaked through with water, sticking to my skin. I looked up, glaring.

_**Crash**_

"What the hell was that," Hidan asked, looking towards the source of the noise. Everyone who was at the base at the moment was in the kitchen, except for Haley and Deidara. He was sent to go wake her up. The door to the living room slammed open, Haley walking in with a towel wrapped around her. Deidara soon followed, sporting a black eye.

"What did Deidara-sempai do to his eye?"

"I think the correct question is what did Deidara do that made Haley hit him that hard," Chloe corrected. Haley unwrapped the towel, showing us a soaking wet, see-through white tanktop.

"YOU DUMPED WATER ON HER! ARE YOU INSANE!" Chloe and I yelled. She wrapped the towel back up, shooting Deidara a death glare before sitting in between Chloe and I.

"Well she wasn't waking up, what the hell was I supposed to do," he yelled.

"You come get one of us," Chloe screamed, "you don't dump water on her, your lucky she was going easy!"

"EASY! YOU CALL THIS EASY UN!" Deidara pointed to his eye.

"Yeah, last time someone unskilled tried waking Haley they went missing for a week. They found him stuffed in an air vent," I said, shaking my head. Deidara looked at Haley in horror. Hidan laughed.

"Haha I cant believe you got your ass fucking kicked by a god damn girl, why the hell are you in this organization you pussy?" Chloe glared at him.

"What, you think that just because we are girls we cant kick your ass?"

"Hell yeah, I would like to see you fucking try to kick my-" Chloe grabbed a leg of his chair and pulled it out from beneath him. "What the fuck," he yelled.

"Not so funny when you're the one whose ass got kicked by a girl now is it," Haley said.

"Shut the fuck up," he said, throwing a plate of eggs at her. It met its target.

"Ewwwwww, I have eggs down my bra!" Deidara snickered. "What, you think this is funny!?" He nodded.

"Wrong answer Deidara," Konan said. Haley grabbed a glass full of orange juice and threw it on him.

"Hey un, what was that for!"

"You shouldn't have laughed at Haley-chan Deidara-sempai, it wasn't very nice."

"Shut up Tobi un!"

"Hey, leave Tobi alone! He didn't do anything to you," Alex yelled.

"Whatever un, you two just watch out, we'll get you back for this," Deidara said as he and Hidan walked out.

"Hey, Deidara-sempai wait up, Tobi wants to come!" Tobi shot out the door after them.

"Tobi!" He came back in.

"Yeah Alex-chan?"

"You're choosing their side," She shrieked.

"No, Tobi is being a spy, that way Alex-chan will know if Deidara-sempai and Hidan try anything!"

"Oh, ok! Good luck!" He ran after them again. Everyone turned back to their breakfast.

"Is it set up un?"

"Hell yeah, I cant wait to see the looks on their god damn faces!"

"Shh yeah, here they come," I whispered. The three girls walked out the kitchen door, talking and giggling.

"What are they saying, I cant fucking hear them," Hidan growled quietly.

"Shhhh," I hissed. The girls walked towards the trip line across the bottom of the hall. They were three steps away, two steps, one.

_**Crash. Splash. Thud.**_

"DEIDARA! HIDAN!" I peered around the corner, laughing at the sight before me. All three girls were on the ground, covered in pink, neon green, and bright yellow paint.

"You are so dead," Haley hissed.

"You got that right," Chloe shrieked.

"EW," Alex screamed.

Hidan and I laughed. The girls tried to get up, but they just slipped on the paint and fell again.

"What the heck, why are you covered in paint?" Pein and Konan were standing in the kitchen doorway. The girls all pointed to Hidan and me.

"Ugh, you act like children! You three go get cleaned up, you two, this mess better be cleaned by the time I'm done with my paper work." He walked away.

"Yes Leader-sama (un)," we said together. The girls stood up, with difficulty, and walked to their rooms, leaving behind a trail of multicolored footprints. Hidan and I grabbed a couple buckets and mops.

"That was so fucking funny!"

"Yeah it was un! Totally worth it!"

Haley snuck into Hidan's room. He was in the middle of his ritual to Jashin-sama, making my job that much easier. His rosary was lying on the table near his bed. Snatching it up, she looked over her shoulder at the bleeding immortal.

_Ewwww, that is just gross!_

She tiptoed back to the door, peering over her shoulder one more time.

_Chloe is gonna freak when she sees this!_

Snickering, she opened the door and slipped out.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I grabbed a comb out of the bag Konan had left for me. I pulled it through my wet hair, making sure all the paint was out. Sighing, I walked into my room, heading towards the bed where a clean set of clothing sat. Konan had said they were extra outfits and that we would get a new pair of clothes tomorrow.

_**Crash.**_

Standing in my doorway was Hidan, his face contorted with rage.

"What the fuck? Get out of my room," I screamed, wrapping the towel tighter around me.

"Where the fuck did you put it Chloe? Tell me now damnit!" He grabbed the front of the towel, pulling me towards him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I struggled to get the towel out of his grip, only making him grip it tighter.

"My fucking rosary, where the hell did you put it you little bitch?"

"I don't have your fucking rosa-" Haley burst through my door.

"Chloe, you wont believe what I stole… from… Hidan, um, hey Hidan what's up?" Hanging from Haley's hand was Hidan's rosary.

"Give. Me. My. God. Damn. Rosary. NOW!" He started to run after Haley, almost taking my towel with him.

"Ahh," she screamed, running out the door. I quickly got dressed and started chasing after them. I found them in an outdoor courtyard. Haley was in a tree, Hidan standing below her and cussing at her.

"Haley, give him the damn rosary, it's not worth losing your life over," I yelled. Haley nodded, throwing the rosary down to Hidan. He stormed away, grumbling. Haley jumped down from the tree, landing next to me.

"Never again, please," I said. She nodded. Alex ran out into the courtyard.

"There you are, we need to train." She looked us over. "Um, did I miss something?" Haley and I shuddered, shaking our heads as we walked towards the training room. "What, what did I miss? Guys, hey guys wait up, tell me. Please! Guys, come on, wait up," Alex yelled, chasing after us.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it! Sorry it took me forever! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Nettie**


	4. Payback, how sweet it is

**Hey guys, this is a rare treat, I am sick and have a lot of free time on my hands, so here is the next chapter of Worlds Intertwined!**

_**This is a revised chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did, my life would be complete! *stares of into the distance with a dreamy gaze***

_Little bitch, trying to steal my damn rosary, well this will show that god damn whore!_

I laughed, putting the last parts into place.

"Ok, Chloe, I'll talk to you later! I'm gonna take a quick shower before dinner."

_Shit, she is supposed to be training with Zetsu, why is she not fucking training with Zetsu!_

I went through the proper hand signs, poofing myself into the hallway as silently as possible. Pressing my ear against the door, I waited for a sign of my success.

"Ahh!"

"Haha, victory is fucking sweet," I said, creeping away.

"Ah!"

_What the fuck!?_

I ran towards the scream, ending up at Haley's room. Opening the door, I stepped inside.

"Where the hell did she go...?"

"Get me down!"

I looked up.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Haley was stuck in a net, a net that hung 10 feet off the ground.

"Wow, my partner in crime really outdid himself this time,"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get down! Please, I don't like heights Deidara..."

"How, last time I checked, I'm not 10 feet tall," sarcasm was laced heavily through my words.

"Please, do something, just get me down!" Her eyes were clenched shut and even from the ground I could see her shaking. I sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you out from any of our other traps. This is just cause I don't want to deal with Leader-sama's lectures again." Taking a kunai from my weapons pouch, I threw it, slicing the rope through.

_**Thud**_

"Ouch!"

"What is it now, did I cut you?"

"No."

"Then whats wrong?"

"My butt hurts." I rolled my eyes, untying the net and letting Haley out.

I cursed, trying to remember which room belonged to Deidara. "What is Chloe-chan doing?" I turned to see Tobi.

"Oh, well I'm trying to find Deidara's room, do you know where it is?"

"Tobi knows where it is, but why does Chloe-chan need to know?"

"Well, you see, I'm trying to pull a little joke on Deidara, but I need to know where his room is, otherwise the joke wont work."

"Oh, ok Tobi will show you the way!" He grabbed my wrist, dragging me down the hall.

"Chloe!"

Alex was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Yes Alex?"

"Would you like to tell me what your doing with Tobi!?"

"Wow, Alex jealous much?"

"Am not!"

"Look it's not what you think, Tobi is just showing me to Deidara's room."

"Oh, so not only are you with Tobi, but your with Deidara now to. Wait until Haley hears about this!"

"Really Alex, really? I'm not a slut. Now will you shut up for five seconds and hear what I have to say?" She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I'm planning on pulling a prank on Deidara. You know how Haley stole Hidan's rosary?"

"Yeah," she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking, what would piss Deidara off as much as stealing Hidan's rosary did?"

"I don't know, telling him that art is eternal?"

"Oh, Tobi knows, Tobi knows!" Tobi was jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air.

"Uh, yes Tobi, what do you think it is?"

"Taking Deidara-sempai's clay pouches!"

"No Tobi, that's not... wait, your right, wow, good job Tobi."

"Yea, Tobi is a good boy!"

"That is a brilliant idea! Why didn't you tell me before," Alex yelled, grabbing my other wrist and dragging me.

"Wait, how do you know where Deidara's room is Alex?"

"Oh, Tobi gave me a tour of the base, I know where everything is now!"

"That's good, at lease now we don't need to wander aimlessly through the hallways until we find someone to show us where to go." Alex laughed. She stopped in front of a door. Tobi grabbed the handle, throwing open the door. As I was dragged in, I looked at the sign that was nailed to the door.

_**TOBI, STAY OUT!**_

"Um, Tobi, are you sure Deidara wont get mad that your in here," Alex asked.

"Of course, Tobi comes in Dei-sempai's room all the time!" I looked at Alex, and we both looked at the door. I don't know why but for some reason the sign creeped me out. Apparently Alex agreed.

"Let's just hurry up and find those pouches, I don't feel comfortable in here."

"Agreed," I said. We spread out, looking everywhere for the explosive clay.

"Tobi, you say you come in here all the time, are you telling me that you have never seen where Deidara keeps his clay?"

"Oh, Tobi never said that!"

"You mean you know where they are?"

"Yup!" Alex and I looked at him expectantly. He did nothing.

"Um, could you tell us where?"

"Yup!" We looked at him, waiting. He said nothing. I sighed.

"Tobi, where are Deidara's clay pouches?"

"They're with Deidara-sempai!" My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean they are with Deidara!? Why didn't you tell us this before we searched this room high and low!?"

"You didn't ask me to take you to Deidara-sempai's clay pouches Chloe-chan, you asked me to take you to Deidara-sempai's room!" My eye twitched.

"Chloe, Chloe calm down."

"You mean to tell me that I have spent an hour of my precious time SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING THAT ISN'T HERE!"

"Don't get mad Chloe-chan, Tobi will make it up to you! Tobi is a good boy!"

"How can you possibly make this up to me?"

"I can help you get Dei-sempai's clay pouches!"

"How do you intend to do that?" Tobi reached inside his cloak, pulling out a two medium-sized, black pouches.

"Here you go Chloe-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" I opened the two pouches, seeing them filled with clay.

"Tobi, how did you get these, we were with you the whole time!?"

"Tobi has his ways Chloe-chan, Tobi has his ways," Tobi said, rubbing his hands together and laughing like a maniac.

"Um, ok?"

"Does it matter how he got them, as long as we have them, our plan is going perfectly!" Alex snatched the pouches from my hand, staring at them like they were filled with diamonds and gold coins.

"YOU!" We all gulped, turning to see an angry bomb artist standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my-, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY CLAY POUCHES!?" Deidara was glaring at Alex.

"Um," she stuttered.

"You stole them yeah! Give them back, NOW!"

"Um, ok." She threw the packs to him.

"Get out," he said menacingly.

"Ok." The three of us walked towards the door, slipping past Deidara. As Tobi passed, Deidara hit him over the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Next time, read the damn sign un." Tobi jumped up, scurrying after Alex and I. We headed towards the kitchen, not saying a word. When we walked in, Haley looked over at us.

"Chloe, Alex, get over here!" Haley was sitting at a small table at the corner of the room, away from everyone else. She had two plates of steaming food sitting on the table. Tobi ran off to grab a plate.

"Sit. You dont know what I had to go through to keep the other people from eating your food. Did you know that poking an immortal in the eye with chop sticks is a very affective way of hurting him?" I turned to look at Hidan, he was holding his right eye and glaring at Haley with his left.

"Lovely Haley, just lovely. As if he doesn't hate you enough!" She shrugged.

"After dinner Zetsu wants us to meet him in the training room, apparently we were supposed to be there earlier today, but no one told me. Did he tell you we were supposed to meet him?"

"No, what about you Alex?" She shook her head.

"Hahaha, see that Zetsu-sama! We were never told to meet you, so there," Haley yelled. Everyone turned to her.

"Haley, shut up, please," I begged. She looked at all the faces in the room, stopping for a second on a certain dark haired Uchiha with long hair and a penetrating gaze. Blushing, she sat down, sinking as low in her chair as possible. Everyone stared for a second more before turning back to their meals.

"Hey Haley, what the hell are you blushing for?"

"Is he still looking?"

"Who?"

"Itachi." I looked over to see the Uchiha staring at our table with a seductive smirk on his face. I blushed.

"Yes, yes he is," I sunk down in my chair as well. Alex stared at Itachi for one second before turning back, joining in on the chair sinking group.

"Wow, he is so much hotter in person," she whispered. Haley and I nodded. A cold feeling drifted over from the far side of the room, sending chills up and down my spine. I looked over to where the cold was coming from. Sitting together at one table were Hidan, Deidara and Tobi. They were glaring at said Uchiha with looks that could kill.

"Um, you guys, looks like someone is a little jealous," I giggled, pointing over to the boys. Haley and Alex turned to look at them, snickering and turning back.

"Hey, I have an idea," I said.

"I told you, I'm not helping you steal Deidara's clay pouches, I refuse." I waved Haley's comment away.

"Not that, that already failed, I'm talking about hitting the boys at there greatest weakness."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, you see how they are jealous over the fact that Itachi is looking at us." They nodded.

"Oh, I get it Chloe, here watch this" she said. Turning, Alex waved at Itachi, who was still looking. (Kinda creepy, but Ita is a creeper in this fic! JK) He smirk grew. Tobi was gripping his fork so hard that it was bending in half. He mumbled something to Hidan and Deidara before he stood and walked out. Haley, Alex, and I snickered into our hands.

"I wanna try, I wanna try!" I stood up, walking over to Itachi's table. I whispered something in his ear, his smirk widening. I giggled, walking back over to our table.

"What did you say to him?"

"I just told him that he shouldn't be making those eyes at me, something unexpected might happen." They stared at me. "What?"

"You're a closet perv," they whisper-screeched. I just laughed. We all turned to see Hidan's reaction. He was standing, his chair knocked out of the way. He stormed out, shooting Itachi a glare so cold that the room temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Ok, top this," Haley whispered. She stood, walking past Itachi.

"What the hell, she didn't do anything," Alex said. I nodded. Haley looked back at us, smirking quickly before 'falling'. Deidara and Itachi both jumped up. Itachi however was the first one there, picking Haley up.

"Oh, I'm so dizzy, I don't think I can walk, can you carry me to my room Itachi?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He smirked, nodding. They left the room, Itachi carrying her bridal style. I looked back at Deidara, almost spitting the water in my mouth out. He was seething, I thought he was gonna explode.

"Alex, we gotta go." She nodded. We stood up, leaving the room. We rushed to Haley's room. She was sitting on her bed. Itachi wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

"He left, I told him I needed to 'sleep off the dizzyness'."

"Are you crazy, Deidara will probably kill him now!"

"Really, he was that pissed?"

"Yeah, it was so funny, the second Itachi picked you up, he started to seethe!"

"Hahahaha! Success!" I shook my head.

"You are gonna get yourself killed if your not careful!"

"Oh, I'll be just fine."

"Whatever, anyhow, what do you think they are gonna do to get us back for that?"

"That did not just happen," Kisame said. Everyone else was stunned into silence.

"Those girls have three S-ranked criminals jealous, one emotionless killer split between all three of them, and they are skilled at playing on guys emotions, I need to get some tips," Konan said, jumping up and running out of the kitchen.

"Careful Pein, your girl is getting ideas," Kisame snickered. Pein hit him over the head. I just stood there, glaring at the place where Itachi and Haley had been standing. "Hey Deidara, you might wanna go get your girl back, who knows what her and Ita-," I grabbed Kisame, throwing him into the wall. I walked towards the door, the last thing I heard from the room was Kisame's laugh. The hallway was empty, no one in sight. I walked towards my room passing the training room, Pein's office, and the the study.

"Hey, Deidara, get your ass back here." Hidan and Tobi were standing in the study doorway. I walked into the room after them. "So, what did your little whore play to mess with your mind?"

"She acted like she was dizzy and had him carry her back to her room un."

"Wow, she is a fucking slut," he grumbled.

"No, Haley-chan didn't do anything with Itachi, he left right after he put her in her room. The only people in there right now are the three girls and Konan-chan."

"What the hell is Konan doing in there?"

"She is trying to get tips un," I growled.

"Damn, Pein is gonna be her little fucking lap dog if she takes their advice, which we know she is."

"How do you wanna get them back for this un?" Hidan shrugged, but Tobi looked like he was thinking.

"What Tobi, do you have a fucking idea or not?"

"Yeah, Tobi has an idea, but we would need to be able to go with them when Konan takes them into town."

"Ok, what the hell is it?"

"So here is what we're gonna do." He explained his plan.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fucking fun!"

_You got that right Hidan, you got that right._

**Ok everyone, this is where I cut it off for now! It was so akward writing the part with Itachi, but it was totally worth it. I have no doubt in my mind that Alex and Chloe will hit me when they read this but oh well. Enjoy the evil cliffie!**

**Love **

**Nettie**


	5. Deathly apologies

**Ok, I will once again apologize for taking forever to update, i hope any people still reading can forgive me! So I will stop blabbing and start with what is being waited for.**

_**This is a revised chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and part of the plot, nothing else, yet. Muwahahahahah! Ok creepy moment over!**

I followed Konan as she led Chloe, Haley, and I through the streets of the small town. Trailing behind us were Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi, all who randomly asked to come along last minute. We felt like it was a little fishy, but we had no choice, for Pein had agreed before we could get a word in. Every few minutes I would throw a glance back at them, catching a glimpse of their smirks, building on the suspicious feeling that was making the back of my neck shake with chills.

"They wont stop smirking, it's freaking me out," I whispered to Konan and the others. Konan sighed.

"Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, I know you had fun playing with each other last night but must you really smirk about it?"

"Actually were smirking about the fact that when we walked by Pein's door last night, we heard him moaning your name," Deidara yelled. Konan turned a bright red. Haley started to snicker, earning a glare from the blue-haired girl. Many people on the road stopped to stare at Konan, who's pace was quickly speeding up. Chloe, Haley, and I had to run to keep up. The boys didn't even try, they just continued walking at their own pace. We were ahead of them by 5 whole blocks before Konan slowed down.

"Jeez Konan, why did you run?" She stayed silent.

"Yeah, I mean, they were just joking, it's not like they were telling the truth to the town." She turned even redder, dropping her gaze to her feet. Haley gasped.

"No! Did you really-"

"Yes ok! I did, are you happy now?" Konan had stopped to look at us. Haley looked at Chloe and I before looking back at her again.

"Dear god, our little girl is growing up," she sarcastically cried. Konan looked utterly shocked.

"Wh-what? I'm older then you, how can I be your little girl?" Ignoring her yells, Haley went on making a big deal.

"Haley, shut up, your making a scene," Chloe said in a calm voice. Sighing, she did just that. As she turned to continue walking, I saw Konan shoot Chloe a appreciative glance. The rest of the walk to our destination was filled with random banter about how sick we were of sexist men and what was the best way to kick a guys ass if he tried to attack you. When we finally stopped, we were standing in front of a clothing shop.

"Ok, lets go find you some clothes, I'm tired of loaning mine out to you," Konan said. We walked through the open door, finding a decent-sized store. A girl that looked to be about 14 was sitting in a chair drawing in a notebook. She didn't notice us until Konan cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry, um, I mean, um can I, uh can I hep you?" Chloe gave me a look that let me know she was think the same thing I was, this girl was just like Hinata, shy and quiet.

"Of course you can my dear girl, were trying to find some clothes that will make a guys jaw hit the floor so hard it will need to be broken to be reset," Haley yelled. The girl blushed.

"Uh, um well, I don't, uh, know, um, let me se-see what we have." She stood and started to look around the store, randomly pulling articles of clothing off the racks. When she returned, she handed at least 4 different outfits to Chloe, Haley and I. "I, um, guessed your sizes, I hope they f-fit alright."

"I'm sure they will, can you show us the dressing rooms?" The girl nodded, pointing to the back corner of the shop. There was only one so we had to take turns trying on the clothes. Haley ended up picking a navy blue shirt with black flowers embroidered on the lower corner that matched the plain black pants as her traveling outfit, and a lavender kimono with gold embroidery for the hell of it. Chloe got a deep purple dress looking shirt with white pants beneath (like Sakura's except purple), and a black kimono with silver fireworks on her left shoulder. I decided on a nice green top with a moon in light blue on the shoulder and a gray kimono with an orange ribbon wrapping around my stomach. Konan looked at our outfits and laughed.

"I'm warning you, if you wear those kimonos in front of the boys, you'll end up losing them real quick." We all stared at her in horror. "What," she said, "it's true, they have not had a pretty girl in that base since i got there, and I was already taken."

"Yeah, but still, doubt they will be tearing off our clothes Konan, even they aren't that animalistic."

While the girls were off getting new clothes, Deidara, Hidan, and I were going to a nearby bar to get a much needed glass of sake. When we walked in, we immediately started to scan the crowd, trying to find the main component for our plan. Tapping my arm, Hidan pointed out just what we were looking for, there were three girls sitting together at the bar, not a man in sight.

"Bingo," I whispered. Without saying another word, we walked over to them. It wasn't hard to tell exactly what they were by their low cut shirts and short skirts, but that didn't matter. We weren't actually interested in them, we were just using them for our own purposes. The girls were gonna get what was coming to them.

"Hey ladies," Deidara said when we reached them. They turned and gave us a look-over before flashing us bright smiles. Just their gaze made me want to gag, they were nothing short of disgusting. One even looked like she still had a bruise healing on the side of her face. In a way, I felt bad for them, but what they were doing was a life choice, who was I to judge.

"Well hi there, whats your name cutie?" Deidara flashed another smile, but I could see in his eyes he really didn't enjoy the nickname.

"I'm Deidara, this is Hidan, and that's Tobi," he said, pointing to us as he said our names. One of the girls giggled.

"So your name is Tobi huh? That's a cute name, I have a teddy bear named Tobi, I just love to hug him when I go to sleep at night." She had a seductive smirk on, and I swear to everything that is good in my world, I was never happier to have the swirl mask on my face, because it was twisted up in such a repulsed grimace that if the girls saw it, they would immediately walk away.

"Ooh, really, what a coincidence."

"Say, would you girls like to join us for a walk? We could maybe get a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant," Hidan said with a almost flawless smile, but once again, I could see the imperceptible twitch of his mouth that showed he would rather be giving up immortality then take these girls anywhere.

"Why, we would love to wouldn't we girls?" The other two nodded.

"Let's go then." The three girls hooked their arms through ours and we walked out into the sunlight. We hadn't walked even a single block before Konan and the girls walked into view. Deidara gave me a small nod and we set the plan in action.

My laugh was cut short as I saw what was on the road in front of me. Walking down the street were the boys, each one with a little skank hanging off his arm. I could tell Alex and Haley saw just by the growl and gasp coming from behind me. The boys weren't even looking over at us, but I could tell they knew we were there. Konan grabbed my wrist, pulling me as well as the others a different way.

"Come on girls, lets go." With one last look, we turned and walked in the opposite direction. When we got to the woods surrounding the village, Konan poofed us back to base. "You guys, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, by the way, if you see them, tell them they win. I'm done playing their game, I will not sit around and let them try and make me believe that they hold a group of whores in higher regard then me and my friends." Turning, I walked towards my room, Haley and Alex following.

"Hey Alex, do you think they have ice cream here, I really wanna curl up and eat a tub of ice cream right now," Haley said. I turned and gave her a weird look.

"Why do you want ice cream?"

"Well when I'm upset I grab a tub of ice cream and eat it all, then I stop concentrating on my troubles because I'm spending all my time working off the weight I gained in eating a whole tub of sugar, cream, and chocolate flavoring."

"... Damn it, now I want some ice cream," I said. We all gave a weak laugh before settling in an uncomfortable silence.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed early, night guys," Alex said, even though it was only 2 in the afternoon.

"Night Al..."

"Night..." She walked down to her room, the door closing silently behind her.

Haley turned and walked into her room, her shoulders slouched and her head hung. I opened the door to my room, grabbed my Ipod, and let the music I was so familiar with fill my ears.

We returned to the base an hour later after we ditched the girls at a restaurant. When we walked into the base though, we were met by a very dangerous sight. Konan was standing with a hand on her hip, glaring at the three of us with such a malicious glare that I thought my skin would melt off.

"What's up your fucking ass?" I was confused as to why she looked so mad.

"You're real bastards you know that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She scowled.

"I'm not sure if your little brains can comprehend this, but in purposely showing the girls those skanks you pretty much gave off the idea that you thought they were worse then a bunch of whores who sell their bodies for money, and it's hard to get any lower then that."

"Jeez, it was just a fucking joke, besides they started that cat fight when they pulled that shit with Itachi."

"Ok, here is the difference, Itachi was looking at them first, and you showed you were jealous. That was a goofy prank, even Kisame knew it was, what you did? You went out of your way to make them feel like shit, so congratulations, it worked!" Turning, she stalked off towards her room. The hall was silent for a full minute before Deidara sighed.

"We fucked up, didn't we?"

"What the fuck do you think? If you need me, I'm gonna be stabbing my temples until I wont remember the fact that I listened to Tobi." Without another word, I walked away from my partners in crime. For the first time in awhile, I truly felt like shit for making someone miserable.

I sat in my room, drawing pictures in my sketchbook I bought in town. The whole book was full of drawings that I didn't even remember creating. I honestly didn't feel like even looking at them for fear of what I had drawn. Setting down my pencil, I stared up at the plain white ceiling of my room. For once, the base was quiet, there was no screaming, fighting, anything, it was pure silence. I couldn't explain to myself why, but for some reason, I had the urge to break something. It confused me, I wasn't mad, I was upset, or were they the same thing, I couldn't even tell anymore. As if sleep walking, I stood and walked out my door, roaming the halls until I found my destination, the training room. Opening the door, I made sure it was empty before walking into the large room. I didn't even know what I was doing here, but instead of going back to mope in my room, I walked over to the nearby training dummies. Grabbing a set of shuriken, I started to randomly throw them at the dummy. Only one out of ten hit, and even then, it was only a nick of the arm. Sighing, I collected the metal instruments and started to throw them again. I did better this time, but still it was only one hit, straight in the stomach. Getting frustrated, I grabbed them all again, throwing them at the poor dummy with all my might. None hit. I didn't notice I was crying until a sob broke through my lips.

'Oh god, I'm so stupid, why the hell am I crying?'

A noise sounded from the door of the room. Standing in the doorway was none other then the source of my tears.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Get out," I said in a low voice. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Whats your problem, I'm just asking if you're ok!"

"I said GET OUT!" Grabbing a discarded shuriken, I flung it at him. It lodged itself in the door frame. An inch away from his head. He gawked at it for a second before turning to me with a glare.

"What the hell!"

"Leave me alone," I cried, turning my back to him. It startled me when a hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. Deidara gripped my arms and looked at me with an intense glare.

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you with the prank we pulled in town today, but that gives you no right to almost kill me." I wanted to retort with a witty comeback like 'I wasn't trying to hit you, it was an accident stupid!' or 'Well I'm sorry that you were in the way of my shuriken, maybe next time you will stay away from me when I'm practicing!' but nothing left my lips, I just stared at him. His glare softened up a little, but he still had a look of anger glinting behind that ice blue eye. I was momentarily caught in its depth. My eyes started to explore his face. The stubborn chin, the strong cheek bones, even the contraption that was covering his other eye. Finally, my gaze fell to his lips. They were pulled down into a slight frown. My hand acted on it's own as it reached up and smoothed out the grimace. When I met his look again, he was staring at me with a look of surprise and something else that I couldn't quite place. It wasn't until he started to lean in that I hesitated.

"Wait." He looked at me with a confused expression. "I feel like this is going way too fast... I hardly know you, you hardly know me. We have never had a full conversation before. It just feels like were diving into this before we know what will happen."

"What do you think love is," he said before leaning in, brushing his lips against mine, then turning and walking out of the room. I didn't move, stunned still. A cough sounded from the door. Standing there was Konan, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"So, I take it you aren't angry anymore?" I blushed, looking down. Konan just laughed. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone if you promise not to mention the thing between me and Pein. Deal?" I nodded.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Smiling back, I followed her to the kitchen. When I walked in, I found a warm plate sitting at my table already, but no indication of who left it. Looking around the room, I saw that Chloe and Alex weren't here yet, so it had to be someone else. Konan chuckled. "Looks like your boyfriend is going out of his way to make up for his mistake." I blushed and took a seat, ignoring her giggles as she walked away. The door to the room opened and in walked in Chloe and Alex, both looking slightly depressed. I suddenly felt bad for not checking to see if they were ok or if they maybe wanted to train with me or something. When they sat down, I pushed my plate towards Chloe and stood, walking over to the counter and grabbed a plate for Alex and I. As I was filling up the two plates, a small clay spider walked in front of me. There was a small piece of paper tied to it's back. I took of the paper and looked at the note.

_You say we haven't had a full conversation yet, that is defiantly long overdue. I'll meet you in the courtyard tonight at ten so we can talk without interruption._

It didn't take a genius to realize that a blush was crawling up my neck and soaking my cheeks a deep red. I quickly filled up the two plates and rushed back to our table. Alex was looking at me weird when I sat down.

"Why the heck are you blushing?" I flashed her a quick glance.

"Um, no reason."

"Well no one blushes that red for nothing. Care to tell me why one of Deidara's clay spiders is on your plate?" Chloe was pointing at the little spider that had clung to my plate. I gulped.

"Hehehe well um, I don't know, maybe he left it sitting around, you know how boys are." They both gave me a look saying they didn't believe me for a single second. Sighing, told them about what happened in the training room. The farther I got in the story, the wider their eyes got. When I told them about the note, Alex spit the water in her mouth all over Chloe.

"Oh god, Alex! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Sorry, Haley shocked me is all."

"But you spit all over me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Yup, you're back to normal," I said, blushing even more when everyone stared at our table. They ignored my comment, continuing their little banter. Smiling, I went back to eating my meal, happy that my friends were at least a little happier then before. Who knows, maybe even Tobi and Hidan will suck it up and apologize without the use of weapons necessary.

"Hey Deidara, what the hell is going on between you and Haley?" I looked up with a blank gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You just sent her a note, what did it say?"

'Crap, they saw that.'

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hidan was about to respond when a yell of surprise came from the table the girls were sitting at. Chloe was covered in water and was yelling at Alex. Haley's blush was even darker when she realized everyone was staring. I almost laughed, she looked as red as a tomato.

"Deidara-sama, why are you staring at Haley-chan?"

"Huh? I wasn't-"

"Oh, I see whats going on," Hidan said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You like her don't you? Tobi, how much you wanna bet he already made a move, oh and that note was probably a note telling her to meet him somewhere so they can 'talk'." Hidan put quotations around talk. I looked down, trying to ignore him.

"Ha, I knew it. So how did you do it, how did you get her to forgive you?"

"That's none of your business now is it?"

"Deidara-sama probably got down on his knees and begged her to forgive him."

"No way! She only forgave me because she felt bad for almost hitting me in the head with a shuriken." Hidan laughed.

"Haha she tried to kill you first? Nice."

"Shut up!"

"Tobi thinks he is gonna stay with begging on his knees. Speaking of which!" Tobi jumped up, running over to the table where Alex was sitting. He dropped to his knees right in front of her and bowed his head.

"Alex-chan, can you please forgive Tobi? He is really sorry for making you sad! Please please please please please plea-"

"I'll think about it," she said with a small smile on her face.

"YEA! Tobi's a good boy!" Grabbing Alex, he wrapped her in a huge bear hug. She blushed, looking caught off guard. Haley and Chloe laughed. Turning back to my meal, I continued to eat.

"You're the only one left Hidan, Tobi and I have already apologized."

"Yeah, I know," he said in a serious voice. I was surprised by how different he sounded. Picking up my empty plate, I set it in the sink. Walking over, I removed Alex from Tobi's bear hug seeing as how she was turning blue.

"Remember Tobi, she has to be able to breathe." Casting a quick smirk at Haley, I turned and left the room.

I was still messing with my food when Haley stated that her and Alex were gonna go train. Nodding, I agreed to meet them in the training room when I was done eating. Finally, the room was silent, everyone else had left, or so I thought. The sliding of a chair brought my attention away from my plate and to the immortal sitting across from me. Neither of us said anything. He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to talk, but closed it again. I sighed.

"If you're gonna say something, just say it." He looked at me for a second before sighing as well.

"Ok, here it is. I'm not that good at giving a fucking apology, so here it goes. I'm sorry I upset you, it was a stupid prank to get back at you for the whole Itachi thing and it got way out of hand, but what happened happened and I can't change it so you're just gonna have to fucking deal with it." I stared at him for a moment more.

"You're an asshole," I said. He looked shocked and about ready to yell, but I held up my hand. " But an asshole that I can forgive. Thanks for saying sorry, and just so you know, Itachi wouldn't have chance with me, I don't go for emo bastards or brothers of them." Hidan looked startled but started to laugh anyway.

"You know, you're ok Chloe." I was shocked. Hidan called me Chloe, not bitch or slut.

It might not have seemed like much, but it meant a great deal to me.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself Hidan," I said, giving him a smile. He smiled back, and it wasn't a smirk or a creepy smile. It was a genuine smile that I never thought I would live to see. He talked with me until I had to go train with Zetsu and the others. We stood and he put my plate in the sink. Right before I left, he wrapped me in a hug.

"Once again, I'm sorry," he said, kissing me on the forehead. I was slightly shocked, but smiled anyway and walked off to the training room. Zetsu wasn't there when I arrived, but Haley and Alex were examining the door frame when I walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing how far in the shuriken went. So, did Hidan apologize?"

"Yeah, he did." They gave me an expecting look. "What?"

"Well, did he kiss you?!"

"I guess, he kissed my forehead."

"Well that's still a kiss!" Haley face twisted into a diabolical smirk.

"Hey Chloe, that means Alex is the only one who hasn't got a kiss yet." Catching on, I turned to Alex with a similar face.

"Yeah, you're right, tsk tsk, were gonna need to change that." Alex gulped.

"Is it fair to say I'm scared?"

"Yes, yes it is," I said as a plan started to form.

**Hope you liked it, it was awkward writing it, so I hope my work doesn't go to waste! Thanks for reading!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


	6. What happened on that mission?

_**This is a revised chapter! Keep an eye out, a new chapter might be added once all of the chapters have been revised!**_

When Zetsu walked in, we were all still talking about what had happened that day. He gave us a do-I-even-want-to-know look before sighing and launching into our training. Seeing as how there were still at least 4 to 5 hours of sunlight left, he decided that training would be held outside. He had us using taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. When he finally said training was over, the sun had been down for 2 hours and all three of us were about ready to fall asleep outside just to avoid having to walk the 10 yards to get indoors.

"Ugh, I have muscles hurting in places where I didn't even know I had muscles," Haley whined.

"Ha, you think you're in pain, I think I broke my thumb in that last punch I threw," Chloe grumbled, rubbing her swollen hand.

"Well, you shouldn't have tucked in your thumb then," I said. Chloe just gave a tempered groan and continued to stumble inside. "Hey Haley, aren't you supposed to be meeting Deidara soon?" She nodded.

"Yea, but I refuse to do anything before I can get a nice hot shower."

"Well, you better hurry, the note said ten didn't it? It's already 9:45." She gave me a look of horror.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late," she yelled, using the last of her energy to run inside. I laughed, but winced when it hurt my chest.

"Jeez Chloe, was that kick to my chest really necessary?"

"Yup," she replied, popping the p. I sighed. When I got to my room, I trudged to the shower. Turning the water on hot, I waited for the steam to start rising from behind the curtain. When it did, I stepped in. Grabbing my shampoo, I started to get every bit of dirt and grass out of my hair as possible. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, I sighed. I was startled when someone knocked on my bathroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tobi!"

"Tobi, I'm in the shower, can what ever you need wait until I'm out?"

"But... but... but... okay," he said in a sad voice. I could hear him walk out of my room.

'Hm, I wonder what that was about,' I thought as I finished my shower. Getting dressed, I went to go grab my hair brush off of my bed. Next to it however was a little box with a note by it.

_Sorry about earlier Alex, hope you don't hate me now._

Inside the box was a velvet choker with a pendent that had the Japanese symbol for love etched into it. I recognized it because it was the same as the one Gaara has on his forehead. Gently, I lifted it out of the box and clasped it around my neck. It fit perfectly. I silently smiled to myself as I put the brush, note, and box all on my nightstand. Dragging the covers back, I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of a lollipop-masked ninja.

Rushing, I pulled a brush through my hair. I had taken too long in the shower and I was five minutes late. After doing a quick check in the mirror, I raced outside, stopping when I reached the courtyard. Luckily, Deidara wasn't there yet so I went and sat against one of the trees in the open space. I looked around and was pleasantly surprised. I mean who would have thought the Akatsuki could make a decent looking courtyard. Who would have thought the Akatsuki would even have a courtyard. They even had some nicely planted flowers and neat rose bushes in here. I laughed at the thought of seeing the s-ranked criminals out on a summer day, gardening.

"Care to explain why your laughing?" I jumped up and looked at a smiling Deidara. Blushing I looked down and giggled nervously.

"Hehe, its nothing," I said, trying to avoid having to explain my embarrassing thought. Deidara gave me a look that said he wasn't going to let me slip by that easily.

"Do I have to make you tell me?" I gulped and gave another nervous laugh.

"Well, you see hehe, I was looking around the courtyard and I noticed it looked really nice, especially the flowers. Which got me to thinking that someone had to be planting them and taking care of them, which then got me to thinking of seeing Kisame in gardening gloves, planting a bunch of flowers, and watering them, and it just made me laugh. Hehe, eh," I looked down again.

'Wow, that sounded so stupid, I can't believe I just said that, seriously, Kisame in gardening gloves!?'

I was waiting for Deidara to point out that that sounded unbelievably stupid, but instead he just started to laugh. I looked at him in shock.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You are," he said between laughs. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me! Just because I have a wandering mind doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of me." He tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ok, ok you're right I'm sorry, I'll stop," He said, but I could still hear him laughing.

"Jeez, it wasn't that funny," I said.

"Actually yes, yes it was," he said, starting to laugh all over again.

"You know, if this is how you're gonna act tonight, maybe I should just leave," I turned and started to walk away.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, it just surprised me that that was what you were thinking. That's all." I gave him calculating look before going back and sitting against the tree. He sat down next to me and looked up at the sky. We sat there for two minutes before he broke the silence. "I just love the stars, they are always so beautiful." I joined him in star-gazing.

"Yea, I know what you mean, where I'm from, it's hard to see the stars at night. There is too much light so they are very difficult to spot."

"Hm, that's sad."

"I know right. I wish it was like this there all the time. Then my family and I could watch the stars all night, just like we used to."

"What's your family like?"

"Well, I have an older brother and an older sister. My mom and dad are divorced, have been for 12 years. My mom remarried, so I got a whole new branch to my family. The guy is nice though. It just took a lot of time to get used to not always having mom and dad together. Sometimes when I look at the stars, it reminds me of nights when we, just my mom, dad, siblings, and I, would go outside and look at the sky. We were all happy then, almost makes me wish things could go back to the way they were." Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Do you miss them?" His voice was more quiet when he asked. I looked over at him and he was giving me a gentle smile. I nodded as the first tear slid down my face. Pulling me closer, he wrapped me in a gentle hug. I leaned against his chest and cried. The days training and the crying must have taken more energy out of me then I thought because I ended up falling asleep in Deidara's arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I could instantly tell that today was going to go by very slowly. Mumbling curses under my breath, I grabbed my Ipod and walked over to my bathroom. Turning the volume up, I started to sing along with the song as I got ready for the day. I was brushing my teeth when a knock sounded on my door. I walked over and opened the door. Hidan was standing in the hall, giving me a weird look. I thought maybe I had something on my face, then I realized I still had my toothbrush in my mouth and toothpaste was covering my lips. I blushed, running to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth off. When I walked back into my room, Hidan was standing there with a smirk.

"Did I come at a bad time Chloe?"

"Ha, any time before noon is a bad time for me. So what's up?"

"Leader asked me to tell you that he is looking for you three girls," he said.

"Ok, tell him we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sounds good," he said before turning and leaving the room. Walking back to my bathroom, I finished getting ready for the day and went to wake up Alex and Haley. After we were all dressed and ready for the day, we headed up to Pein's office. I was about to knock on the door when Pein's voice drifted out.

"Enter." Taking that as our que, we pushed open the door. All of Akatsuki was in there, standing behind Pein's desk and watching us. It was really uncomfortable, having all those eyes on us. "Ladies, we have decided that we want you to join Akatsuki, will you take us up on the offer?" It was silent.

"You want us to join Akatsuki? Weren't we already members?" There were a few snickers and chuckles at our response. Even Pein smirked.

"Not officially, but I shall take that as a yes. These are your cloaks and rings, don't lose them," he said as Konan gave us each a ring and cloak. The rings all had the same symbol on them, so I was starting to wonder what it meant. "Welcome to Akatsuki girls."

"Um, thanks," Haley said, slipping on the ring. Everyone started to walk out of Pein's office, congratulating us as they passed. We were about to leave as well when Pein cleared his throat.

"Before you go, I want to let you know that you will be going on your first mission with Zetsu when he gets back from the one he is on now."

"Ok, what is the mission?"

"You four are going to kill this man, he has recently been leaking information to Orochimaru. He needs to be destroyed before he gives away any valuable information." Haley had a troubled look in her eyes. "Is that a problem," Pein asked, noting the look her eyes held.

"What, oh no, I'm just wondering if were ready to kill a person yet. It will be the first time any of us have taken another's life." Pein thought this over.

"Yes, I will admit that the first few assassinations will be difficult for you, but take into consideration, it's you and your friends, or it's them, who would you rather have killed."

"Personally neither, but I see your point and I understand. It will be no trouble." Giving a nod, Pein dismissed the three of us. When we walked out, Haley said she was going to go find Deidara, she wanted to talk with him before we left. Alex said something about thanking Tobi for something. That left me. Thinking it over, I decided I would ask someone who already knew what it was like to kill someone for advice. Walking through the halls, I stopped in front of Hidan's room. Quietly knocking, I waited to hear an answer. Just as I was about to leave to look for him elsewhere, he opened the door.

"Hey, what's up," he asked.

"Um, I kinda need your advice on something."

"Ok, what is that?"

"This is gonna sound stupid to you but, how am I supposed to kill someone." He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Well, it depends on how you want them to die, slowly and painfully, or quickly and quietly, your choice."

"No, I mean, I have never killed someone before, how can I possibly bring myself to do it. I know its me or them, but I'm not sure that I would be able to actually take a living breathing person's life." He gave me a surprised look before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his room. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What I tell you never leaves this room, do you understand?" I was totally confused, but nodded anyway. "Truth be told, I hate killing people," Hidan said, a look of pure honesty in his eyes.

"Are you serious, when you kill someone you act like it's Christmas morning and you're the only child of two rich, generous parents who only want their child's happiness!"

"I know, but that is what my religion requires. If I didn't kill, I would lose my immortality."

"So you're trying to tell me that you still haven't come to terms with killing people?"

"Honestly, no I have not."

"... Then what am I supposed to do, I can't do this, I cant kill someone. I-"

"Think of it this way, its not only you that would die. Haley would die, Alex would die, hell even I, if done correctly, can be killed. You can't worry about your conscience first, it is your friends that you have to worry about. It may sound like a stupid thing to say, but I would actually be sad if someone from this group died, even that goofy Tobi, I feel like they are my family now."

"Wow, Hidan the heartless has a heart," I said in a truly shocked voice. He flashed me a smirk.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't feel the way I do about you," he said.

"W-what?" Standing up, he stepped closer to me. He was mere inches away from me when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. My eyes widened. When he pulled away, I could tell I looked startled. His smirk grew.

"Weren't expecting that now, were you," he said with a laugh. I shook my head, both to say no and to clear it from the fog. He laughed even louder. I wanted to say something smart, but my mouth didn't want to listen to my brain.

"Wow," was all that passed my lips. I could feel myself turning a deep red. I did not just say that did I. Hidan started to laugh even harder. Yup, I did just say that.

"So, you still haven't told me, do you feel the same way?" Hidan was looking at me expectantly. I felt myself nodding. "Really?" He sounded surprised himself. Gathering my courage, I responded.

"Yes, I do feel the same way." Leaning down, he once more pressed his lips to mine. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck and and knotted my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer, his arms creating a vice grip around my back. We didn't pull apart until a sudden intrusion startled us.

"Hey Hidan, have you seen... Al, I found her," Haley said with a smirk as she closed the door. I could hear her telling Alex that I would be a little late to dinner.

"Dammit Haley," I mumbled under my breath, earning a chuckle from Hidan.

"Come on, you don't want to miss this meal, we don't know how long it will be until you have you're next decent one," he said as he led me out into the hall. We quietly talked as we made our way to the living room. When I walked in, the first thing I saw was Haley and Alex whispering quietly and giggling. When they spotted me, they burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ugh, I am going to so get them for this," I growled. Hidan snickered.

"Why do you care, they are just laughing because they are happy for you, why wouldn't they." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Not much I could do about that," I sighed. Letting go of Hidan's hand, I walked over to the table Haley and Alex were at and started to eat from the plate they had grabbed for me.

"So Chloe, what's it like to be in love with a guy who's oh, about 100 years older then you." I threw her a glare but continued to eat. "I'm just messing with you, I'm happy for you and Hidan," Haley said with a genuine smile on her face. I returned the gesture and we spent the rest of the dinner talking about random things in our new lives. Alex showed us the necklace that Tobi had given her and told us what the note said as well.

"Wow, that was really nice of him. Isn't that the same Japanese symbol Gaara has on his head?" She nodded. "Aw, he is giving you his love, that is so sweet," Haley gushed. Alex's face turned a deep red.

"S-shut up. Besides, you're the one who decided to stay out all night with Deidara. Yea, that's right, I saw him carry you back inside after you fell asleep last night." Haley started to choke on the food in her mouth. Coughing, she glared at Alex.

"You saw that?! You better not tell anyone! They will think Deidara and I slept together or something!" Alex laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, I wont say anything if you promise to stop trying to get Tobi to kiss me, he will when he is ready." Haley grumbled but nodded anyway. The table set into an awkward silence until Zetsu walked over.

"I want you guys to be ready to leave at the break of dawn tomorrow. Make sure to pack an extra set of clothes and toiletries. I will give you all some weapons when we leave in the morning." Nodding, we put our dishes away and went to pack. That night we all went to bed rather early, knowing that it would be difficult to get up in the morning if we didn't have a good nights rest.

When I woke up the next morning, I wanted nothing more then to snuggle back down in my covers, but fear of my human-eating teacher dragged me out from beneath my fluffy warm blankets. I was about to walk into my bathroom when a quiet knock alerted me that someone was at the door. Tobi was standing in the hall, looking nervous.

"Hey Tobi, what's up," I asked as I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes. He shifted his feet, looking down at the ground.

"Um, can Tobi come in? Tobi has something he wants to say." I was confused but let him in anyway. As soon as the door was closed, Tobi wrapped me in a hug.

"T-Tobi, what's wrong?" He was acting strange and it was starting to creep me out.

"Alex, promise me you will be careful on this mission. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." I wasn't talking to Tobi anymore, this was all Madara.

"Madara, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be safe, Zetsu taught me well, I can protect myself." He sighed.

"Training and real life are different. If you aren't careful, you can get seriously hurt." He had his mask off and I could see the full concern in his eyes. "I don't know how I could live with myself if you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you." He looked down at the floor.

"Madara, look at me.'' He kept his gaze on the wooden floor boards. Sighing, I put my hand under his chin and gently lifted his gaze. "I promise you I'll be safe, you have nothing to worry about," I said reassuringly. He looked into my eyes and I could tell he wanted to keep me here even though I was ordered by leader to go on the mission. He started to lean down, his lips centimeters from mine when a knock sounded on the door behind me.

"Hey Alex, hurry up, if we don't leave soon Zetsu is gonna kill us," Chloe yelled. Sighing, I pulled away from Madara.

"Fine, I'll be right there!" Turning back to Madara, I saw him put his mask back on. "We will just have to save that kiss for when I come back, but so you don't have to be left with nothing." Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed him on the place where his cheek would be under the mask. He chuckled before once again wrapping me in a hug.

"Be safe," he said before sliding past me and disappearing down the hall. I sighed and quickly got ready for the mission. 15 minutes later, Haley, Chloe, and I were in front of the base, waiting for Zetsu. When he showed up, he didn't even say hi, he just started to walk. Thinking it would be better not to miss our first mission, we stood up and followed him. It was silent the whole day, not a word said until Zetsu stopped in a clearing and said we would be sleeping there for the night. Once again it was silent during dinner and wake up the next morning. No one wanted to talk, we all just wanted to finish the mission. As we continued to walk however, Haley's stomach decided to make itself heard.

_**Grumble**_

"Um, Zetsu, do you think that maybe we can stop at a dango shop soon, my stomach is gonna start eating itself if it doesn't get some food in there now."

"Hn."

"Is that a hn as in sure or a hn as in so what," she asked.

"Hn."

"'Hn' what? Will you stop acting like the depressed Uchiha and give me a full sentence!"

"H-"

"If you say 'hn' one more time I will bury you like the weed you know you are." He gave her a look before pointedly saying hn. "Oh that's it, you fucked up dandelion, you're going down." Using an earth jutsu, Haley dragged Zetsu 30 yards below the surface. I knew it wouldn't hold him long but it still surprised me at the speed of which the fly trap emerged from the ground snapping. "OH SHIT," she yelled as we started to run out of fear of losing limbs. I could hear Chloe following us, but that probably wasn't that smart for we had no idea where we were going. When we finally stopped, it was nightfall and Zetsu's chakra signature was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think we lost him?"

"Yeah, I think he's gone, I say we camp here for the night and go back to look for him tomorrow, after he has had some time to cool off." Haley nodded in agreement and we took shifts sleeping. It was during my shift that I heard the twig crack. Acting as if i didn't hear it, I pretended I was getting tired, before I gently laid my head against the tree behind me as I waited for any sound of attack. I started to hear soft footsteps walk into our makeshift camp. By the sound of it, there were two males and one female, all looking for something to steal. Squinting my eyes just enough to see but still so that I looked asleep, I observed the trio. They had started going through our packs quietly, pulling out our weapons and anything else of value that they found. When none of them were looking at me, I silently stood up and stalked behind the larger male, seeing as how he was leading the group. From behind, I placed a kunai knife at the base of his throat. He stiffened, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "You should be able to tell the difference between sleeping and faking to lure out an enemy," I said in an erie voice.

"Ah and you should tell the difference of clone and true body," said the man before disappearing in a poof of smoke. The pop woke the others and silently we stood back to back, trying to catch every angle of the forest. I could see imperceptible changes in the shadows. When ever one would get too close for my liking, I would blow them back with a wind jutsu. Haley seemed to be making little pebbles rocket out at the shinobi, hitting them like bullets. Chloe was sending electric shocks up the ground to shock them whenever they crossed a line that made them too close for her to ignore.

"Why don't you come out and fight like real shinobi, don't be wussies and hide in the shadows." A laugh sounded from all directions, echoing throughout the clearing.

"You three are brave, but too self-determined, you don't have near half the skill you are trying to show you own." The voice sounded like it was from inside a cave, yet when I looked up, i could still see the night sky. "Ah ah ah, you shouldn't look away when your opponent is speaking. They might get the impression that you're not listening." A dark figure flashed right in front of me, shoving me backwards and almost knocking over Haley and Chloe. We all turned to the person, lowering ourselves into fighting position. The person gave a creepy smile and laughed. "One should also avoid turning their backs on enemies, it makes you seem," the shadow disappeared, and I was about to turn when I felt the cold metal of a katana at my neck, "vulnerable." He, for I now identified him as a male, chuckled in my ear and pulled the katana closer to my neck. If I were to move my head, the blade would slice my neck open. "Ha, that's a nice necklace, did your beau give it to you? Or do I still have a chance."

"I wouldn't choose you even if you and I were the last people on earth," I whispered, but blood still beaded across the surface of the blade.

"Aw that's not very nice, you have not even gotten to know me."

'Yeah, well, there is someone else already, sorry to disappoint." He pulled the knife even closer, forcing me to take a step back towards him. He was at least a head taller, so mine was pressed against his chest as to avoid turning my neck to ribbons.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it, I was hoping maybe we could work out a deal. I set you and your friends free if you promise me a dinner date."

"Like she would ever fucking date you, you slimy rat," Chloe yelled, not even caring that she started to bleed from the blade pressed against the soft spot of her neck.

"Now now," chimed a different voice, "are those insults really necessary?" I assumed he was the one holding Chloe. When I turned my gaze to Haley, I could barely make out the long hair of the female I spotted earlier. She had a kunai pressed against the lower part of Haley's back, If she pushed any deeper, she could've severed the spinal chord.

"Personally, I think it would be smart if you guys let us go," Haley said in a nonchalant voice. Her captor laughed.

"Now why would we do something as stupid as that?" Haley gave a laugh that sounded almost like she wasn't quite right in the head. I could see the smile on the woman's face falter. Small movement caught my gaze and I looked down at Haley's hands only to see them going through some hand signs. A wall of rock sprung up between us and her before she yelled 'katsu' and a huge boom came from the other side of the wall. The guy holding me had lessened the pressure on my neck just enough for me to slid down and avoid cutting myself on the sword. Swiping his feet from under him, I lowered him to my level. Pinning him down, I tried to catch him in a genjutsu.

"Ha ha ha that's not gonna work girlie, I am a master when it comes to genjutsu." Grabbing my shoulders, he rolled over so that now he had his knees pinning down my arms. Reaching down, he lifted the pendent up so he could see it. "It's sad, I thought you and I were connecting. Are you sure you can't dump that loser back home and come live the fun life with me?" As he said this, he tore off the necklace and put it in his pocket. Fury flooded through me and I lifted my knee up between his legs, an almost animalistic growl sounding from the back of my throat. The man wailed out in pain before sliding off of me and holding what was left of his manhood. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I pulled him up so his eyes were level with mine.

"That was definitely not yours to take," I said as I reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. "Besides, the fun life, sounds like a piece of shit to me. But maybe that's just because you're there." For some reason, the longer he looked into my eyes, the stronger I felt. It surprised me when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs gave out. I dropped him and pulled his wrist up. Using to fingers, I searched for a pulse, just like I was taught in high school P.E. However, his heart had given out already and he was lifeless. When I turned to find the others, I saw Chloe standing over the dead body of the other man with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"I don't know what happened. One second he was looking at me and then he just kinda stared for a while, next thing I know he is dead at my feet. What did I do to him?"

"I don't know but the same thing happened to me." Looking over, I still saw the wall Haley had made. "Haley?" No response. "Haley?" Running over, I glanced around the wall. The woman was on the ground, the left side of her body burned badly. Haley was holding the woman's wrist and every few seconds the lady would twitch and spasm as if she were seizing. When she finally stopped, Haley let go and stood up. She had minor burns on her face and arms, but other then that she was unharmed. "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me with that bomb. I thought you blew yourself to smithereens. How were you not hurt?"

"I don't know, it felt like I was repelling the blast with chakra, but I was just about out when I used the bomb. I felt like I was taking in double the chakra I was releasing. I'm surprised the woman was taken out by that bomb though. It was only a C1, not like she couldn't protect herself from within a chakra shield." Shrugging, she looked down at the woman. Taking off her coat, Haley started to search through the pockets for anything useful. All we found was a little money and a few brand new kunai. When we returned to Chloe, we saw she had done the same with the other two. All in all, we had about 1500 yen, 5 new kunai, a stack of paper bombs, a map of the area, and a box of matches to light fires. Looking over the map, we discovered that the nearest town was only five miles west from where we were. Stashing our findings in our bags. we stood and headed towards the village. Once there, we found a cheap motel and used 1300 yen for one room. We didn't even bother taking off our shoes as walked in. It was decided that Chloe and I would share the bed and Haley would crash on the couch. After getting an extra blanket from the front desk, we all fell asleep and didn't wake up until we heard a knock on the door. Standing outside was Zetsu, and he looked pissed.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you. It was almost impossible trying to find you. I was freaking out because I came across three dead bodies, one that looked like it was toasted over a burning fire, and your chakra signature soaked the place. What the hell happened?"

"Well long story short, after we ran from you, those three dip-shits tried attacking us so we killed them and stole what they had, used the money we got from them to buy this room, and well that's pretty much it." Zetsu sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Do me a favor, don't run off on your own anymore. Leader would kill me if anything happened to you three." We nodded. "Get ready to leave, I have already checked you three out, we need to hurry and finish this mission." Agreeing, we got all of our things together and continued on to the town where our target was. This time we actually talked, it wasn't uncomfortable. Zetsu even laughed when we told him about the guy trying and failing to get Alex to date him. When we finally got to the town, we split up, Zetsu looking for the man on the west side of the town, us three searching on the east side. We were about to give Zetsu the all clear sign when we saw the man leave from a nearby restaurant with none other then Kabuto himself. We told Zetsu and he gave us the ok, but told us to avoid being seen until he showed up. Telling him we understood, we started to tail the pair. For some reason, they were headed deep into the woods. We continued to follow them until they stopped in a clearing about five miles out from the city. The man looked like he was arguing with Kabuto when suddenly the glasses-wearing shinobi punched his hand through the mans stomach. We watched as the man died, blood pouring out of his chest and tinting the sand around him a crimson red. Pressing the button on the mic we had been using for communication, we called Zetsu and quietly told him what happened and where we were located.

"Ok, stay put, don't engage with Kabuto, I'll be there in three minutes."

"Ok, hurry," I replied. When we turned back to look at Kabuto however, he wasn't there.

"Looking for me girls?" We all jumped away from him and landed on the ground. He stayed on the branch and look down at us. "Now, what may I ask, are three lovely ladies such as yourselves, doing all the way out here in the woods?"

"We're just enjoying the scenery," Haley replied in a why does it matter voice. Kabuto laughed.

"Ha ha, I see, the scenery which can best be seen when you're hiding in a tree?" She smiled.

"Of course, didn't you know that the higher up you are, the more beautiful the scenery gets?" He seemed to have a thoughtful face for a moment.

"You know what, you're right, it is much nicer up here."

"Ha ha yup, best seat in the house, well were just gonna go enjoy more of that scenery, so have a good day." We turned to leave but Kabuto was standing in front of us with a smirk.

"Ladies, I think you and I both know why I can't let you do that." Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of Chloe's shoulder and we all heard an audible tear followed by her scream of pain. Her arm fell to her side, completely motionless. Turning he placed his hand on Haley's stomach and she doubled over, blood leaking out of her mouth. Before I could react his hand was on my temple and suddenly everything turned black.

I was standing a yard away from Kabuto, giving him a deathly glare. Alex was on the ground, unconscious, Haley was keeled over, seizing with her mouth open in a silent scream. I myself had no feeling what so ever in my left arm. Grabbing out a kunai, I attempted to make the first strike attack but Kabuto beat me to it. Kicking my hand, he knocked the knife away from me. As quickly as I could, I went through my hand signs and a blast of lightning struck Kabuto. He screamed, but I didn't stop the jutsu. I continued to let it burn him alive. Finally, his body fell to the ground and he laid motionless. Turning back to the others, I quickly checked to make sure Alex was alive and breathing before trying to get Haley to stop bleeding. I was startled when Zetsu kneeled down next to me. He covered his hand in green chakra and placed a hand on Alex's forehead. Her eyes opened and she groaned, holding her head. Next he turned to Haley, placing one hand on her stomach, and the other on her forehead. I watched as her breathing evened out and she stopped seizing. Then he placed his hand on my shoulder, and I could feel my muscles being reattached. After we were all ok, he went to look at Kabuto. When he returned, he said that Kabuto was dead. Nodding, I looked down to my feet. That was the second person I had killed in two days. Putting my hand out, I helped Alex up, together we got Haley on her feet and walking again. Deciding it was best we take it slow, our group started to walk back to base. After 2 days of walking, we were just about home. I could see where the gate leading to the base. Zetsu, Haley, and I continued to walk, but when I looked back, Alex was just standing there.

"Al, are you coming?" She looked up at me.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to sit and rest for a minute." I nodded and continued to walk to base.

Alex's POV

I watched as Chloe and Haley followed Zetsu back to base. When they were out of sight, I pulled my hand away from my lips and felt the blood coming out of my nose, and mouth.

'Dear god, what's happening to me.'

When we entered the base, I felt relieved. We had survived our first mission. The first thing I did was go to my room to unpack. I was putting away my clothing when Deidara walked in.

"Hey, you're back. How did the first mission go?" He hugged my waist from behind. Smiling, I laughed.

"It went gre-." Then everything went wrong. I doubled over, blood pouring out of my mouth like a river. I could barely hear Deidara yelling my name as black spots filled my vision. The last thing I remember was him yelling for someone to help and then everything went dark.

"Hey guys, the girls are back from their first mission," Kisame announced as he walked into the living room. Both Deidara and I stood and walked towards their rooms.

"Hey Kisame, do me a favor and tell Tobi when you see him," Deidara said as we walked out of the room. "I wonder how the mission went. Do you think they did alright?"

"Hell yeah, they would be tearing things up and going all pms on us if they failed. They probably had no trouble at all." Deidara laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said. When we reached Haley's room, he entered and closed the door. Laughing to myself, I opened up the door to Chloe's room. She was in the middle of putting her toiletries back in the bathroom when I walked over.

"Hey. So did you kick some ass while you were gone?" She didn't respond, she had her back turned to me. " Chloe? Are you alright?" I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. When she looked up, my breath caught in my throat. She had tears in her eyes and blood flowing from her mouth and nose.

"What's wrong with me," she asked faintly before collapsing into my arms. I was about to yell for help but I was beat to it. I could hear Deidara yelling. He sounded frantic. Picking Chloe up, I carried her to Haley's room. Deidara had Haley in his arms. She had blood flowing out of her mouth in streams. Our eyes met and the same thing passed through our minds.

"What the hell happened on that mission?"

I could hear running coming from both ways in the hall. Everyone from Akatsuki had quickly gathered in the room. All were staring in horror at the sight in front of them, even Zetsu.

"Zetsu, what happened?" He looked at me then back to the two girls.

"I don't know, I mean, I would kind of understand if it was just Haley, she had been hurt and was internally bleeding, but I was sure I fixed everything. I have no idea why this is happening to Chloe though. She had suffered damage to the muscles in her shoulder, that's it. I was with them almost the whole time."

"Almost? Did anything happen when you weren't with them." Zetsu's eyes widened and he started to explain the scene he came upon in the forest, of the dead bodies that contained no chakra. He described each of the corpses, stressing that they lacked any serious injury. He was about to check the girls again for injuries when he noticed an issue.

"Where is Alex?!"

Madara's POV

I was walking through the forest that surrounded the base. My mind was a jumbled mess as I thought about Alex and whether or not she was ok. Just as I was about to go back to base, I felt her chakra signature. She was really close. I turned around and my heart froze. Alex was lying in a pool of blood, unmoving. I knew she wasn't dead but if I didn't get her help soon she would be. Picking her up gently, I started to run back to the base. I didn't stop running until I was standing in front of the small hospital wing that Akatsuki owned. When I opened the door however, I found that Alex wasn't the only one in need of medical attention. Two of the five beds were occupied by Haley and Chloe, both who, just like Alex were bleeding and no one knew how to stop it. I didn't even bother with the Tobi facade when I asked.

"What happened on that mission?"

**Well there you have it, hope you liked it!**

**Love **

**Nettie**


	7. I'm sorry

**Ok, here it is, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Fore warning, Al, don't kill me, I'm begging you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OC characters. **

"Ugh, my head," I groaned. This is officially my worst week ever. First I get attacked and hit on by some creep who thought he had a chance with me, then Kabuto knocks me out, now I'm somewhere totally dark and I feel like 9 inch nails have been shoved through my temples and eyes.

"Look Chloe, she has finally joined the world of the living…. or at least I hope it's the world of the living. Seems a little dark though," Haley said in a sarcastic voice. I sat up and took in my surroundings. From what I could see, I was in a cave with no entrance or exit. Chloe and Haley were sitting to my right and left. Both looked like they had seen better days. Blood was coating the fronts of both their shirts as well as their faces. Looking down, I observed that my shirt also soaking with the vile red liquid. Using my sleeve, I tried to dab the blood away, but in seconds it was replaced with fresh fluid.

"There's no point trying to wipe it away, it doesn't stop. Haley and I have been trying to make it stop for the past hour. You might as well get used to the feeling now," Chloe said with a sympathetic look. Sighing, I dropped my hand and looked at them in confusion.

"Where exactly are we?" Haley startled me by leaning forward eagerly.

"Well that's the question isn't it! Are we dead? Are we having an out-of-body experience? Or perhaps are we just all caught in one weird dream that somehow we're experiencing together." Chloe shook her head.

"She is a little loopy from all the blood loss. You should have seen her a few minutes ago, she was running around singing 'if you were gay, that'd be ok.' It was quite off key too, rather frightening."

"Wow, kinda glad I missed that one." Chloe nodded.

"I'm surprised though, you are bleeding more than either of us, yet you seem to be the sanest at the moment. Seems a little backwards, doesn't it." I gave a slight nod. Now that Chloe pointed it out, she also seemed a little off. I gave them both a weary glance.

"Actually, I think Haley was wrong about the question that should be asked. The real question should be why are we bleeding in the first place? It makes no sense." Chloe looked like she was pondering the question very seriously.

"I think it was from the fight with those rouge shinobi, you know the ones led by the guy who wouldn't stop hitting on you? Yeah, you remember how they suddenly dropped dead just by contact of eye or skin. I was talking to Haley about it earlier, before she started going psycho, and she said that she felt as if she was pulling energy from the girl after the explosion. You remember her mentioning her chakra levels being low, yet she was able to use a chakra shield. Do you think that perhaps what she felt was her taking chakra from the other girl? I felt a strange pulling sensation before the man died at my feet too. Do you think we stole their chakra, cause I don't think I heard of many people that could do that here. Have you?"

"No, I haven't, but I think you're right, now that I look back on it, I remember feeling stronger after the man fell." She nodded. "So, how does that connect with the bleeding and what not?"

"I think what's happening is our bodies are either rejecting the take in of extra chakra, or it is rejecting the take in of a foreign power, like how a person's body rejects new tissue or organs. Either way, I believe the only solution is we have to use up the chakra we have taken in immediately afterwards or else our bodies start to deteriorate from the extra energy." I contemplated the answer, letting the thought run through my mind over and over. Nodding, I gave her a determined look.

"Then that means we just have to find a way to use up our chakra."

Tobi's POV

I watched silently as Konan replaced the IV bag hanging from the pole near Alex's bed. Grabbing another tissue, I wiped away the blood streaming from her nose. She and the others have been bleeding nonstop for the past two hours. Our blood packets were slowly but surely running low in number. Either we solved the problem now, or they bled to death. Zetsu, Pein, and Kakuzu we currently trying to find a solution, but nothing had come of it so far. Grabbing a hold of Alex's hand, I waited. The only others in the room were Deidara and Hidan, both of whom had dark circles ringing their eyes. I turned back to Alex. Her skin was pale, a ghost of a smile on her bloody lips. Her hand was limp in my own. Suddenly, her grip tightened considerably, almost as if she were in pain. My gaze shot to her face. Her eyes were open, yet glazed. A sudden surge of chakra gushed into my hand, making me drop Alex's hand in shock. I could sense chakra throwing itself from her body at an alarming rate. Judging by the cries of shock coming from Deidara and Hidan, Alex wasn't the only one doing said action. The three girls wouldn't last long if they dispelled energy as strongly as they were.

"Wh-what's happening? What's going on?" We stared in shock as the three were killing themselves.

Alex's POV

Every sane part of my mind was yelling at me to stop. I could feel my energy draining. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Slowly, I could feel the last of my energy drip away. Everything went dark.

"Alex, Alex can you hear me?" My eyes fluttered. "Alex, answer me! Alex!"

"Shut up will you, my head hurts enough already." I opened my eyes and gently pushed myself into a sitting position. A helping hand supported my back as I leaned forward. There was a brief silence before the sound of Tobi's mask hitting the floor rang through the room. That however was at the back of my mind. The first thing that registered was Madara's lips on mine. I reached up and knotted my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Bright lights flashed behind my eyelids, cluing me in on the fact that I wasn't breathing. I inhaled through my nose. A slight clearing of someone's throat brought my attention back to the real world. Madara pulled away and glanced behind him. I peered around his shoulders and blushed. The whole Akatsuki was staring at us with varying looks of shock, happiness, and even a little envy coming from a certain black-haired Uchiha. "Well, that sure is a great way of saying hello," I whispered into Madara's ear, making him smile.

"Get used to it," he whispered back, making me turn an even darker red.

"Uh, nothing to see here, it's clear the girls are just fine, so let us… um, leave them to get their rest, shall we?" Konan started to push everyone out the door.

"Not like they will get much of that anyway, not with those vultures around," Kisame said with a smirk. Even Konan cracked a smile at that, but still she pushed the others out of the room and closed the door. I looked back at Madara and gave a weak smile.

"Sooo… what's up?" He gave me a small glare.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful? What happened to you? I'm walking outside the base and next thing I know I come across you, lying in a pool of blood, without any knowledge of why you're even bleeding, and all Zetsu can provide as a reason is that you got in some sort of a fight while he wasn't around. What happened?" I looked down, feeling like a scolded child.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. It was all I could say. Madara sighed.

"Just promise me you will be more careful from now on, and please, whatever you did, don't do it again. Any of you," he said, glancing at Haley and Chloe as well. We nodded. Seeing that his message was received, he too nodded before pulling me into a gentle hug. I could feel him shaking, whether with anger or relief I couldn't tell, but it was painfully obvious that I scared him, badly. Wrapping my arms around him, I pressed my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. I could feel tears sliding down my face. Apparently so did Madara because he pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

We weren't allowed to leave the hospital wing for another day, but the guys stayed with us the whole time, much to Konan's dismay. When she finally let us leave, her exact orders were that we stayed in bed for at least one day. She still wasn't happy about our demand to be removed from the claustrophobic little room, so she placed a ban on our freedom. One day of bed rest and no missions for a month. The guys had no problem agreeing with either of the terms, although I could tell that the other two were just as displeased as I was at the conditions. Currently, I was sitting in my bed, looking at the sleeping form of Madara. His head was rested on his arms, his arms lying flat on the foot of my bed. He looked so tired, deep bags circling his eyes. It worried me to see him like this. I sighed, a bit too loudly. Madara jolted awake, looking slightly alarmed.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, how are you feeling? You look like you could do with a good night's rest." He gave a tired smile.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good." Madara stood up and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. He took hold of my hand. I reached my free hand up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my fingers, bringing his other hand up to hold mine against his face. He looked like he had stayed awake for days. I took the hand on his cheek and slid it to the back of his neck, pulling him down into a soft kiss. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek. When he pulled back, I could see a warm glow in his eye. He leaned down, catching my lips again, but this time there was a hidden urgency. His hands slid to my waist, mine locking around his neck. He pushed me down onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. I pulled away momentarily to catch my breath. Madara was gazing at me through hooded eyes. I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in my arms and never let go, yet I could feel the toll of this week's events weighing on my shoulders. Apparently Madara saw it as well, because he started to get up. "No, wait," I grabbed hold of his arm. He stared at me with confusion. "Stay, please, I don't want to be alone." Nodding, he lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I pressed my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It acted like a lullaby, sending me to the depths of sleep. Before my eyes shut completely, I mumbled "Good night, Madara." He tightened his grip around me.

"Good night Alex," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled as sleep overtook my mind.

Zetsu's POV

I sat at the table in the kitchen, waiting for Pein to respond.

"So you're telling me that you believe the girls have the power to take ones chakra?"

"That is what Hidan was saying; he told me that Chloe was explaining to him what happened during the fight I had missed. He said she explained it as her taking energy from the one she was fighting; she also said that afterwards, it felt like she had more energy than before." Pein pondered this.

"That's strange, I've never heard of that power, do you think it is something that comes from where the live?"

"I would assume so, seeing as how all three of them have the capability. Also, the concept would make sense; their bodies were more or less dying from holding onto that much energy." He thought a minute more before nodding.

"Ok, I'll see if I can come up with something to prevent the side effects. For now, let them rest, I can't risk them getting hurt." Nodding, I stood.

"How long should I wait until I start training them again?"

"I think it is best to wait at least two weeks, by then they should be back to good health." He gave me a look that said he was just as weirded out by this anomaly as I was. "Dismissed." Turning I took my leave. I walked down the halls and entered my room. Sitting on my bed, I reflected on the past week. I only reached one conclusion. The girls were a mystery that had yet to be solved.

"What other surprises will these girls pull out," I mumbled to myself.

**Ok, I hope you enjoy this, it took a lot of time and a heck of a lot of embarrassing moments in writing, but it is finally done. Hope you enjoy it, and pray that Alex won't kill me during school tomorrow! **

**Love **

**Nettie**


	8. This is not good

**Ok, so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The characters in here are not mine, only the three girls!**

"Deidara? How much longer do we have to wait before we can get back to training? I really, really, REALLY wanna kick someone's ass or destroy something." He just laughed.

"Nope, not yet, still another three days before you can get back to ass kicking."

"Aw, please? Can't I break at least one little tree, I am itching to hit something. Seriously, Hidan tried to steal my sandwich earlier today, it was a harmless move, but I still punched him through the wall. I get violent when I can't take my anger out on things." Deidara gave me a wicked sideways glance. I gulped. "Um, Deidara?"

"So you wanna break a tree?" He had an evil glint in his eye.

"Uh, actually I think I would rather suffer in silence now if you don't mind." I rubbed the back of my head, hoping I didn't get dragged into something that would end up killing me.

"Oh no, un, it is far too late to turn back now, come on!" He grabbed a hold of my hand and started to pull me out into the hall.

"W-what are we doing?" He just smiled and continued to pull me down the hall. "Deidara?" When he finally stopped, we were standing outside of a room.

"Oh no, no no no no no, I don't wanna get eaten, please don't!" Quietly, he grabbed the handle and twisted the knob, letting us into Zetsu's room. Said cannibal was sleeping in his bed. Deidara snickered. I gasped as he grabbed out a bomb and placed it under his bed. Taking my hand, he pulled me out of the room and back into the hall.

"Now all we have to do is... KATSU!" There was a short silence followed by the sound of Zetsu's bed being blown sky high.

"Uh oh," I said in a small voice. Deidara didn't see it yet, but Zetsu had sunk through the bed, into the floor, and escaped the blast. But he was back now and the look on his face was one of anger and even worse, hunger. Grabbing Deidara's hand, I started to run, fast. We were about to exit the base when Zetsu appeared.

**"Oh Deidara, come here so I can relieve you of your limbs." **"I'm sure you wouldn't mind losing an arm or a leg, you have lost some before." I yelped, grabbing the nearest thing in reach and hitting Zetsu up the head with it. He gave a grunt before falling backward. Dropping the blunt club-like stick, I took Deidara's hand and continued to run. Choosing a random tree, I pulled us up into the limbs and hid in the leaves. I was staring in the direction that we had come from, just waiting for Zetsu to come charging through the forest, when I was interrupted by a sudden choking noise. Turning, I looked to see Deidara holding his sides and laughing like an idiot.

"W-what can possibly be funny right now?"

"You seriously just clocked Zetsu up the head with a huge club. I don't think I have ever seen anyone look so surprised before in my life, I mean his face was priceless!" I gave him a blank stare before allowing a small giggle escape my lips. In a few minutes I was laughing so hard that I almost fell from the tree. Shaking my head, I jumped down. Deidara landed next to me, still laughing. We walked farther into the forest, having no direction in mind. A clearing up ahead seemed like the general destination. As the trees grew thinner, I started to make out the features of a large lake. The banks were sandy, the lake was a clear blue, and the sun seemed to choose this place in particular to shine its light on. Deidara gave a whistle.

"Dang, I didn't know this was here, it's idyllic." I nodded in agreement. The shifting of cloth drew my attention back to him. He was taking off his cloak and shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My eye was twitching and my mouth was agape.

"I am going swimming, now you can be a kill joy or you can come join me, which do you choose?"

"B-but I don't have a bathing suit!"

"So, go swimming in your shirt and shorts if it bothers you that much."Sighing, I pulled off my cloak and hung it on a nearby branch. Stepping out of my shoes, I tentatively walked into the water, stopping when I was waist deep. It was cold, really cold.

"Damn, this water is chilly!" I turned to see Deidara no longer behind me. "Deidara?" A slosh of water made me turn, only to be grabbed by Deidara and pulled into the water. "Holy shit! This water is freezing," I stuttered, my teeth chattering. Deidara laughed.

"Your lips are blue." I sighed.

"Well no duh, it's like this water came from a glacier or something." Rubbing my arms, I attempted to get some warmth back into limbs. Swimming over, Deidara gripped me in a hug. Immediately, I felt warmer. Laying my head on his chest, I basked in the peace of the moment. After a few minutes, I pulled away and looked up at Deidara. Giving me a smile, he let go of me and started to swim farther into the lake. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I proceeded to follow him. He finally stopped when the shore was barely visible. Plugging my nose, I dove under the surface. The cold water surrounded me, but it wasn't as bad as before. Now it felt more like a cool summer breeze, the perfect temperature. I was enjoying the underwater world when something wrapped around my ankle. Bubbles flew from my nose as the surface drew further and further away. This is not good.

**Deidara's POV**

I swam farther out, hearing the splashing that let me know Haley was following. We were far enough away that the beach couldn't be seen. Haley dove under, swimming straight down. I grinned. We had talked a lot since she returned from her mission and one of the things she had mentioned was her love for swimming, especially in deep water. (A/N: That is actually true, I love taking a really heavy rock or something and letting it drag me to the bottom of deep lakes, so much fun!) I waited for her to come back to the surface. It had already been a minute. Another minute went by, and another. Another. Too long now. Where did she go? I searched the water, looking for any sign of where she was. Then I saw it. The bubbles which only the exhaling of air could create. But still no Haley. I dove down, trying to catch a glimpse of her, but she was nowhere to be found. This is not good.

**Chloe's POV**

The base was quiet, something that was quite rare. Tobi and Alex were relaxing in her room, talking and listening to my Ipod. Tobi had asked what it was so I gave Alex permission to use it for the day. Hidan and I were sitting on the love seat in the living room, watching _The Boondock Saints _(A/N: BEST MOVIE EVER!). There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this right now. Sitting here with my boyfriend, watching a totally awesome movie, and not having to deal with all the distractions that came along with the Akatsuki. Everything was peaceful, everything was wonderful, everything was-

_**BOOM**_

"What the hell!" Hidan jumped up, giving me a hand and pulling me to my feet. The sound came from the west side of the base, around Pein's office and the study. Breaking into a sprint, we met up with Tobi and Alex on the way.

"Where is Haley?" Alex shook her head.

"She and Deidara were running away from Zetsu about an hour ago, that's the last I saw of them," she replied.

"If Deidara isn't here, then that bomb couldn't have come from him. We're being attacked!" Hidan's grimace confirmed my beliefs. My heart froze. Who in heavens name had found us?

"Why, hello there. Long time no see," a familiar voice rang from behind me. My run stopped immediately. I didn't even turn around as I responded.

"How are you here, I know I killed you." Kabuto laughed.

"Yes, my dear girl, you did. But my lord is very skilled as reanimating that which has been dead." A hand gripped my shoulder before a puff of smoke surrounded me. Coughing, I waved my hands in front of my face to clear away the fog. I called out for my teammates, seeing if they were ok. I got no answer.

"Your team members are still at the Akatsuki base." My eyes widened. My lips trembled. My throat closed. My knees shook. My gaze lifted to the Sanin standing in front of me.

"O-orochimaru." This is not good.

**Madara's POV**

The smoke cleared. Hidan yelled. Chloe and Kabuto were gone. Then all hell broke loose. Thundering steps roared down the hall as hundreds of shinobi raced out of the study, all of them sporting some sort of lacework tattoos that seemed to glow an eerie orange. Alex must have known exactly what they were because she yelled 'OH SHIT!' and was booking it the other way, dragging me by my cloak. Hidan was screaming and slicing at the ninja.

"Grab him!" Alex cried, letting me go so I could grip Hidan by the arm and tear him away from his opponents. He was screaming nonstop.

"Where the hell did you take her? Tell me where!" He was still swinging his scythe.

"Dammit Hidan, RUN!" Alex yelled, grabbing a hold of his hair and pulling him in front of her, forcing him to stop swinging and start running. We had made it to the main hallway and Alex was leading us out of the base. The second we were out Alex threw up a quick chakra barrier and ordered us to transport to the other base. I was about to refuse, but she gave me a look saying that refusing wasn't an option. Making the signs, I disappeared just in time to see the shinobi break through the shield. I landed on the living room floor, hand stretched out to reach Alex, who by now was hundreds of miles away. This is not good.

**Alex's POV**

I watched as hundreds of shinobi poured out of the study, all bearing a curse seal in the 2nd stage. I knew we couldn't take them. I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed Madara and started to run. Stopping, I made sure that Hidan came along as well, refusing to let him get torn to shreds. Immortal or not, that would definitely kill someone. We were racing down the main hall, bursting through the front doors. Shoving the boys back, I threw a chakra shield up between the ninja and us.

"Mada, take Hidan and teleport to the other base! Now!" He opened his mouth to argue. I knew nothing I could say would make him leave quickly enough, so I pleaded with my eyes. He must have understood because, after giving me a pain filled look, he grabbed Hidan, teleporting away. Turning around, I watched as the barrier fell. I was surrounded. They were closing in. It was obvious that Chloe and I were their targets. They probably got Haley to. This is not good.

**Hope you all liked it, I know it isn't as long as my usual chapters, but this week is way too busy** **to write long chapters. Finals and end of the year stuff, you know the drill. So here is my official promise to people who actually read my stories, I will update as much as possible during the summer on all of my stories! Please let me know if you have any ideas that you would like for me to add into the story, because I am always up to suggestions. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Nettie**


	9. Leave me behind

**Hope you guys like this, for once I have the real Chloe and Alex here to help me so I will be able to show the true side of my good friends, not what I think they are! If you have any thoughts on what you think I should put in, give me a shout out, I am always willing to add in a reader's choice. So if you think I should add something, send me a personal message or a review, I would love to hear from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, obviously, if I did, there would be some different couple choices. Way different.**

**Chloe's POV**

"Why am I here, want to ask me where the closest Uchiha boy is, because honestly, I don't know," I asked Orochimaru with a vicious glare. He seemed taken aback.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, everyone knows you have an obsession with Uchiha boys, why can't you just admit it you stupid little reptile!" His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. "Yeah, I went there you legless lizard, what did your mom do a snake or something and get pregnant with you? Or are you just some sick science experiment gone wrong? Tell me, I am honestly curious."

"Hold your tongue you insolent brat! How dare you talk to lord Orochimaru like that!" Kabuto was glaring at me with a look that could melt my skin off.

"Oh shut it you stuck up nurse, you just say stuff like that because you wish you were the source of your 'lord Orochimaru's' obsession. You want him to be your precious snake don't you. God, I knew there was a reason I didn't mind killing you. You annoying reptile cuddler!" He reached out, grabbing a hold of my hair and pulling me to the floor. I groaned, still not fully recovered from our previous mission. Kabuto smirked. Leaning down, I could feel his breath against my ear.

"What is it Chloe, still feeling bad from the last time we met? I didn't hurt you that bad did I? I know something that would hurt much worse," he said in a sickening voice. I shivered, completely creeped out.

"Get the fuck away from me."

He laughed. "Aw, don't be so cold, we could have fun if you let us."

It was my turn to laugh. "Ha, ever hear of crocodile shears? Yeah, if you don't get away from me I will use them to castrate you!"

Orochimaru smirked. Standing, he walked (more like slithered) over. In my current position, this was a little intimidating, but I didn't let it show on my face. I was currently on the ground, Kabuto leaning over me, and Orochimaru standing over his shoulder with an unbelievably creepy smile on his face. "Chloe, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice. All I want is information and you and your little friends can help me get it."

I stiffened. "Leave Alex and Haley out of this. I can give you the information you need."

"Oh but it is already too late for that, they are currently in one of the holding cells, I wonder, does the name Juego ring a bell? I picked him up recently, apparently he doesn't do well with roommates. Hope your friends know how to protect themselves." Orochimaru tapped Kabuto on the shoulder, silently ordering him to leave. Kneeling down, he looked at me. "I know that you can tell me my future. Tell me now, and I will save your friends."

My head dropped. "What do you want to know?" I whispered.

I licked the blood away from my split lip. My right eye was swollen. Three fingers on my left hand were broken. Haley and I were dodging Juego's blows. Her cheek was bruised and one of her elbows was bent in an awkward angle. The sliding of a bolt drew our attention to the door. Juego backed away, looking frightened. When it swung open, the first person we saw was Chloe, a look of resignation obvious on her face. Next in view was Kabuto, who until now, Haley thought was dead. I had already seen him, so his appearance was not news to me. Last was the worse however. Standing next to Kabuto was his twisted master, Orochimaru.

"Enjoying the new roommates Juego?"

His glanced at us. Almost as if waking from a daze, his eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Oh god, I'm sorry, I can't help it. Why was I made this way!"

I felt a twinge of regret, I had always felt that Juego was a monster, instead he was just a miserable creature who only wanted to end his cursed way of living. Wanting nothing more than to give him a hug, I took a step forward, only to be stopped by a hand restraining me. Haley was standing behind me, a look of pity visible in her gaze as she shook her head. Kabuto laughed.

"Why does it bother you so much to kill, are you too much of a wuss?"

Juego's gaze lifted, his eyes hard as stone. "You, Kabuto, I wouldn't mind killing."

Said medical ninja looked well beyond pissed. Haley let out a giggle, earning a surprised glance from Juego. Kabuto glared. "What, you think that was funny?"

Haley turned around, returning the glare with a smirk. "Actually, yes, I think it's fucking hilarious and there is nothing you can do about it, so go suck on a an Orochimaru-flavored cocksicle, you asshole!"

Kabuto lunged forward, aiming to stab a kunai into Haley's stomach. He was stopped however when Juego grabbed his collar, pulling him back.

"That isn't very nice is it?" Kabuto's eyes widened. Almost as if flicking away a pesky mosquito, Juego nonchalantly threw Kabuto into the opposite wall.

"Juego, stop or I will leave your new friends in here for you to kill." Juego, suddenly too still, was shaking. His sudden mood changes were frightening me, especially when he went to sit in the corner, the same position he was in when we were first placed here. A slightly breathless Kabuto stood with a laugh, his gaze turning back to Haley. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her behind me, lowering myself into a fighting stance. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and sunk into a low stance. I pulled out a few kunai, preparing to use them for the fight. I had no chance to however seeing as Kabuto already had one burrowed into my side. Haley caught me as I fell forward. She had let out a stream of profanities that would have made a truck driver take a bar of soap to her mouth. Chloe was by my side, trying to stop the bleeding. Luckily, no major arteries or organs were hit. It took a little chakra, but soon the blood flow was staunched, however moving around hurt too much.

After assured that I was alright, Haley stood, walking over to Kabuto with a ominous killing intent. "I swear to god, if you touch her or Chloe ever again, I will personally see to it that there will be no way for your master dear to save you." He smirked, getting closer to her and saying something quietly. A look of pure shock crossed Haley's features before her hand swiped up and slapped him. He laughed, his head still turned from the force of the hit. "That goes for me to! Just stay the hell away from us!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Poor ignorant girls, and you accused him of liking men, how wrong you were," he said with a sigh. Kabuto gave a laugh, rubbing the back of his head with a look of bashfulness crossing his features.

Chloe sighed. "Can you please just tell them what you want so we can get out of here sooner?" She asked Orochimaru with an exasperated sigh.

"Ah yes, well you see, your friend has agreed to help supply me with information about the future in exchange for your removal of this certain containment cell."

I gave Chloe a look of pure panic. We couldn't tell him anything about the future. If we did, so many things would change and nothing would be the same. We could tell a lie, but I feel like we wouldn't get away with it. Haley was glaring at Orochimaru. He was staring at her with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you a single thing," she hissed. Kabuto snickered.

"Well my dear girl, we have ways to make you talk, for instance," his neck grew long before his head shot forward, aiming towards Chloe. We all knew what he was going to do.

"WAIT!" Orochimaru stopped inches from Chloe's neck, her face showing no fear but her skin a few shades paler. Haley had her hand outstretched, almost as if trying to stop Orochimaru with nothing but will power. Her eyes were wide, tears welling in them. "Please don't," she whispered. "I will answer any questions you have for us, just don't hurt them." Kabuto laughed again, walking up behind her.

"Even the strongest ones can be broken with the right leverage," he said, kicking her feet from beneath her. She landed on her side, the breath in her lungs leaving with an audible whoosh. She made no move to get up, her hair acting as a curtain, hiding her face from everyone. Still, I could see teardrops hitting the floor. It was too much.

"Dammit, she already said we would help, why the hell are you torturing her? Leave her the fuck alone!" Kabuto chuckled.

"I still haven't gotten back at her," he said before launching his left foot into her stomach. Haley gasped, curling into herself. This whole time, Juego had been silent, but now he stood up.

"Leave them alone!" He was shaking. Kabuto lifted an eyebrow. His back was turned to me. Silently standing, I threw myself at him, burying a kunai in his shoulder. He gave a yelp of surprise before gripping my cloak and flinging me to the wall. I hit it, proceeding to slid to the floor. Kabuto made his way over to me.

"Well well, someone who fights dirty. Do you always attack your enemy when their backs are turned." I smirked, trying to hide the pain behind a fake smile.

"Nope," I said popping the p. "Only the really big assholes. Oops, did I say that out loud." Using the side of his hand, he chopped down on my collar bone, filling the room with a loud crack. I gasped, bringing my other arm up to cradle my broken shoulder. Someone cleared their throat, earning Kabuto's attention.

"That's enough, they need to be well enough to answer questions. The way you're going now, they will be lucky if they can talk after this," Orochimaru said with a laugh. Laughing in return, Kabuto and his master started to exit the cell.

"Hey hold on, you promised to get my friends out of here," Chloe yelled. Juego nodded with pleading eyes. "If you leave us in here, we're going to die!" Orochimaru looked over his shoulder, giving her his signature smile.

"I did didn't I, oh well," he snickered as he left. The bolt of the door slid into place, it was dark. My eyes adjusted to the minimal light. Haley was shifting, crawling over to me. When she was next to me, she gentle brushed her fingers over my shoulder. I winced but otherwise stayed quiet. Chloe skirted across the room.

"Chloe, give me a long piece of cloth," Haley said. Her voice was shaking. I heard the sound of Chloe's cloak ripping. Haley held out her hand and Chloe placed it in her grasp. Tucking the cloth around my arm, Haley proceeded to make as good of a makeshift sling as she could. I noticed that her elbow was still crooked. Chloe must have noticed as well, for she grabbed Haley's arm and wrist. Haley nodded, closing her eyes. I grasped her hand. Chloe took a deep breath.

"Lets hope I don't make things any worse," she said with a light voice, or at least an attempt at it. It still had an edge of pain to it. Moving her hand right above the crook of Haley's elbow, she pulled her wrist down. Haley's cry mixed with the sound of her bone grinding back into place. A moan could be heard from the opposite corner of the room. Our gazes shifted to Juego, who's head was in his hands. He looked like he was being tormented.

"Get away," he mumbled. We all shifted to the opposite corner, taking up as little space as possible. Juego was trembling like a leaf. He was doing the same thing he did when he first attacked us. We were defiantly in trouble.

**Madara's POV**

"Where are they? They should have gotten here by now!" I slammed my fist down on the desk.

"Dammit, we know they've been taken, you saw Chloe get kidnapped, Haley obviously was stolen by them, and there is no way Alex could've held up against all of those freaking shinobi!" Hidan was out of his chair and yelling in my face.

"Will you two just calm down. I am trying to think and your yelling is only pissing me off," Pein said with a sigh. He once again looked back at the map with all of Orochimaru's known locations on it. His brow furrowed, then he set it down in front of us. Pointing to the upper right corner, he gave us a stern look. "This is probably where they are, but I want it made clear. NONE of you are able to leave this base on a 'rescue-the-damsel' mission. Do you understand?" We nodded. For the second time, he sighed. "Ok, I will finish some paperwork, then the three of you will accompany Konan and I to Orochimaru's base. Are we clear?" We nodded. "Will you quit nodding and actually say something, I feel like I am deaf. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," we chorused.

"Good, go pack." We exited his office. I walked to my room, pushing open the door. I was half expecting to see Alex sitting on the bed, looking out the window. Sitting on my night stand was the leather bracelet that Alex had given me. It had a metal plate stamped to it with our names etched into it. The names were intertwined at the last letter of her name and the first letter in mine. I didn't let the others see, for it had my real name, not the alias I used. I still remember what she said when she gave it to me two weeks ago, right before her first mission.

_**Flashback**_

"What is it?" I stared at the little wrapped object in my hands. She giggled.

"You have to open it silly. That is why it's wrapped." Grabbing the edge of the paper, I tore open the little package. Inside was a little strip of leather. I picked it up, twirling it around in my fingers.

"Uh, it's a nice... nice... um thingamabob." She sighed.

"It is a bracelet," she said as she took it from my and clasped it around my wrist. I twisted my wrist to look at the piece of metal attached to it. Our names were scratched neatly into it. "It's so that you have something to remember me by while I'm gone on missions." I continued to stare at the metal plate. "I-If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it." I shifted my gaze to her. She was staring at the ground, looking a little upset. I lowered my wrist and pulled Alex into a hug.

"Thank you, I couldn't have asked for anything better." She gave a small giggle.

"I know you can't wear it around the others, but if you want, you can keep it here," she said, pointing to my night stand.

"I am going to do just that." I gently took it off and put it on the table. "I wonder, do you know how much I love you?"

"I'm guessing a lot?" I laughed and nodded, wrapping her in a tight hug once again.

_**End Flashback**_

I picked up the little wrist brand, cradling it in my hand. It was a small object, yet it had such a big meaning to me.

"Mada, are you coming?" I looked to the door to see Konan standing there. She glanced at the bracelet before giving me a sympathetic look. "We're gonna get them back Mada, I promise." Nodding I slipped the bracelet into my inner cloak pocket. Finishing up my packing, I followed Konan into the hall. We met with the others at the front of the base. Making a silent agreement, we jumped into the trees, speeding to our destination.

_'Alex, I'm coming." _

**Haley's POV**

I shook my head, trying to stay awake. My eyes shifted to the others, both of who were deeply asleep. Changing direction, my gaze traveled to the far corner, where a sleeping Juego was sitting. He looked peaceful, but I still refused to sleep. I had to finish my shift. Luckily Alex had Chloe's Ipod in her pocket when we were taken, so I was able to check the time. 45 minutes left, then I would be able to sleep.

_'I can do this. Only 45 minutes, only 45.' _

"Hey you," a voice whispered. I jumped, whipping around. Nothing was there, only a solid wall.

_'I must be really really__** really**__ tired.'_

"Hey girl, down here!" My eyes widened. Looking down, I saw a little spider. "You wanna get out of here?" I stared. "Hello? Do you wanna grab your friends and get out of here?" I stared. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Y-You're a spider," I said slowly. The little spider blinked.

"Well of course I'm a spider, what did you expect, a dragonfly or something?" I shook my head, completely confused.

"You're a t-talking spider." The little spider shook it's head.

"Yes, summoning animals tend to talk," the spider rolled all 8 of its eyes.

"You're a summoning animal?"

"Yes, my summoner is in the next cell over. She asked me to come over here and tell you that you three have a chance to escape." My eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?"

"You three have a chance to escape. My summoner wants me to tell you that Orochimaru is planning on taking you to another base, you know, moving so the enemy doesn't find you? Yeah, they are planning on moving you three because apparently there are some people headed this way to rescue you. The guards in the hall were talking about it and I overheard. When I told my summoner, she ordered me to come and warn you." Already I was going over plans on how to get away. I nodded.

"Ok, thank you, do me a favor and tell your summoner that I say thank you as well please." The tiny spider nodded. A shifting brought our gaze to Chloe, who was pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Haley, who are you talking to?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. I glanced at the little spider, but he was gone.

"Uh, no one, just thinking out loud. Listen, I overheard the guards outside talking about an upcoming change in plan." Chloe perked up, giving me a cautious eye.

"What type of upcoming change?" I gave a small chuckle.

"We're getting out of here."

"Ok, so are we good with the plan? First, we will get outside, then when traveling, we'll attack, understood?" Alex and Chloe nodded. "Good, lets do this then." We were interrupted by a sliding of a bolt.

"Knock knock, you three still alive in there?" Kabuto walked in. When he took in the sight of the three of us huddled together in one corner, he laughed. "Well well, you are still alive and well. I must say, I'm a little surprised." He laughed again. "Ok, get up, were going on 'vacation'." Having talked about it before, we had decided to pull the wounded bird act. When we stood up, not only did we look cautious, but Chloe was smart enough to even add in a slight limp, perfect. "Ha, maybe I spoke too soon, you three look like hell."

_'Come on Haley, stay calm, don't retaliate to his taunts, he isn't worth it.'_

"Lets go," he said, waiting for us to pass him. When we were out of the cell, he slid the lock back into place. Waving his hand, he silently ordered us to follow. We walked side by side, Alex on my left, Chloe on my right. Kabuto led us through a series of hallways, not even pausing to make sure he was going the right way. By the time he came to a stop, we had been walking for at least half an hour. He made a sign, causing the slab of rock in front of the door to move. I turned to the others, giving them a quick nod. Stepping forward, we exited the prison after Kabuto. Standing outside were three shinobi. That was it.

_'I must admit, I'm a little disappointed. They think it will only take three shinobi to keep us at bay?'_

The three looked at us. Marks spread across their bodies. They went into second seal. Third seal.

_'Ok, this might be a little harder than I thought.' _

I could tell by the looks on the others faces that they were thinking the same thing. We started to walk again. We continued to walk farther and farther. The sky grew dark. We didn't stop. I was tired. If we wanted to escape, I had to start now. Finding the closest pebble, I shot it at Chloe. It hit her, but she didn't react. I did it again. Still nothing. Getting irritated, I flung a rock at her forehead.

"Ow!" Kabuto turned to look at Chloe.

"What is it?" I gave her a meaningful glare.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just stubbed my toe." Kabuto shook his head and continued to walk. Chloe looked back at me and nodded. When I turned to look at Alex, she was nodding as well. Turning my gaze forward, I smirked. Kabuto was about to get his ass kicked. Sliding my hands inside my cloak, I hid my hands from all view. Making sure the three other shinobi didn't see it, I quickly went through a few hand signs. A huge clump of earth flew at Kabuto, encasing him in a makeshift ball of rock. Chloe and Alex had turned on the three others, slicing and electrocuting at the same time. I turned to help, but as soon as I tried to move, a crack formed in the rock surrounding Kabuto. I growled. Our plan relied on Kabuto being unable to fight.

"Haley, we could use some help right now!" Chloe yelled as she fended off two curse-seal shinobi at once. I tested to see if I could hold Kabuto with one hand. It worked, but just barely. My hand was shaking, but it still kept. Turning, I blew a huge chunk of rock at the head of one of her opponents. With a snarl, the one I hit launched themself at me. Pulling out a kunai, I launched it into the nin's forehead. It wasn't deep enough to kill, but it still wasn't going to fall out easily. The nin's eyes widened when he looked down at the letter bomb hanging from the end of the kunai.

"Katsu!" The bomb went off, blowing the nin back into the trees.

"Is he dead Haley?" Alex yelled as she sliced her opponent's chest open. A feral yell answered her question as said 'dead' shinobi jumped from the trees.

"No Alex, just really pissed off!" I hit the ground with a chakra infused hand, flinging up a barrage of rocks at the furious man. He acted like the rocks were clouds, plowing right through them without even giving them a second glance. "Shit!" I dragged up a wall of rock, softening the blow of the man's fist. Dodging as well, I got mostly out of the way, but it still hit down on my upper leg. A scream left my throat as my femur split clean in half.

"Haley!" I bit my lip.

"I-I'm fine, just worry about yourselves!" I surrounded my arm with rock. I slammed my shoulder across the shinobi's arm which was still buried in the wall. It snapped like a twig, making the man howl. Turning, I uppercut the nin with my rock-covered arm, knocking his head back. The man was temporarily knocked out, giving me the chance to check on Chloe and Alex. Both were holding their own, but with the way we were going, none of us would get out. "Crap," I seethed. Gritting my teeth, I encased the other two ninja in rock. I slammed them into one large boulder, connected it to Kabuto's, then captured the last one into the gigantic rock. Chloe and Alex gave a yell of victory. I winced as my hands started to shake.

"Get out of here! Now!" I screamed. Already cracks were forming all over the rock. I was pouring more and more rock on, hoping to keep them trapped long enough for the other two to run.

"W-What? Haley, we can't leave you here!" Alex was staring at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip, trying really hard not to let the four shinobi get out of their prison.

"You must, things didn't go as planned. Either one of us stays behind, or all of us do. I don't have a choice, I can't run on my injured leg. You two must go back and get help!" I yelled, pleading with them.

"Haley, we can't-"

"Just go dammit! I can't hold them much longer! Go get help, we can't take care of these guys on our own!" Alex had tears in her eyes. Chloe looked like she was debating between grabbing me and running or killing me for even suggesting she should leave. Seeing as how I wasn't giving her either as a choice, she did the only thing she could do. She latched herself onto Alex's arm before going through hand signs and poofing away. As soon as I was sure they had gone, I let down the prison. All four men surrounded me, each one looking extremely pissed. "I'm sorry Chloe, Alex, please forgive me," I whispered, as I was dragged to my feet.

I forced Alex to the ground.

"We have to go back Chloe! We can't leave her alone with them!" She struggled to make the hand signs required to send her back.

"Alex stop." She continued to struggle, almost as if she couldn't hear me. "Alex stop." She didn't listen. "I said STOP dammit!" Alex looked up at me with wide eyes. Tears were rolling down my face. "We can't help Haley unless we have help. Don't you get it, if we go back and get caught, everything Haley has just done will be for nothing! We need to find the others before we can go back to help her, do you understand?" Alex nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna let you up now, but you have to promise me you won't go back." After slight hesitation, Alex nodded again. Taking my knee off her stomach, I proceeded to help her to her feet.

"Chloe, where are we going to start looking for them?"

"I don't know Al, we should start at Orochimaru's base and work our way back. You still remember the way right?" She shook her head.

"Before I left, I sent Tobi and Hidan to the other base. I'm not sure I know the way to it from here." I sighed.

"I guess we should start at the base we just left." For what felt like the millionth time that night, we walked into the dark forest.

I winced as the man that carried me dropped me on the floor. The room I was currently in had little light, so I didn't see the Sanin standing by the other wall.

"I must say, you and your friends did an excellent job fighting off three of my best curse-seals and my own subordinate," said Orochimaru. His voice sounded of, almost as if he had braces or something. It sounded like he was trying to talk around a pair of buck teeth, or canines. I started to crawl away, hoping to avoid the Sanin in any way possible.

"Stay away from me," I said in a stern voice. Orochimaru laughed.

"I was thinking of the best way to punish you, when a brilliant idea popped into my head. How about I make you stronger."

"Wha-" Orochimaru's head flew into my line of sight. I scuttled back, but a wall was blocking my escape. I felt his teeth sink into my neck, followed by a fire flaring around my shoulder and neck. Orochimaru pulled away, a smirk playing across his features.

"I am eager to see how strong you get," Orochimaru said as darkness shrouded my eyes.

**Ok guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is longer than my usual, so yeah. Uh, I wasn't sure if Konan knew about Mada actually being Mada, so if I got that wrong, I apologize, please tell me in a message. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! Tell me what you thought of it!**

**Love **

**Nettie**


	10. Only small damages

**So here it is my friends. The next chapter is here because the cliffie I left you with was evil; even I have to admit it. So I hope you like this, let me know what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately, but hey, not much I can do about that is there. Is there? Lol jk!**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Mada's POV**

We were darting from tree to tree, using the leaves as cover. Everything was a blur around us. In a way, it resembled my mind at the moment. I was finding it difficult to concentrate on getting to Orochimaru's base. My thoughts centered more on what was happening to Alex, I knew Orochimaru's mind. It was sick; there was nothing good that came of that man, and just knowing that Alex was with him made me angry. Not to mention I felt extremely agitated as a picture of Orochimaru standing near Alex, slimy tongue and all, slithered into my mind. This was quickly followed by a sense-numbing thought of any of the girls being around that perverted subordinate of his, heavens knows that he has already attempted to try something against them. Just thinking about it tinted my vision red. The branch beneath my foot shattered as I launched forward.

"Tobi, slow down, you can't waste your energy. We need to keep our strength up if you want to save them," Konan said. Her voice of reason was conflicting with the image of Kabuto standing over Alex. "They are strong Tobi, they can hold out a little longer, I know it." My eye met hers, showing her strong determination and complete belief in her statement. Taking a deep breath, I nodded and fell back into formation. She gave me a reassuring smile before returning her focus to the mission at hand.

"Wait," Pein whispered. We halted, shifting into better hiding places. A shuffling could be heard below, along with a quiet murmuring. I strained my ears, just barely hearing their conversation.

"We have to get back to the base, then we can get help. You know as well as I that we can't handle those three without help," one of the voices whispered.

"Yeah, I know. If we don't bring back help, those three are gonna be big trouble. But Kabuto is there so, I'm not sure how much back up we will need," a second voice replied. My gaze turned to Pein for instruction. He turned to me, nodding. Returning the gesture, I along with the others dropped from our hiding places. Both of the ninja stopped, turning to look at us. Apparently the girls weren't going easy on their captors. These two were cut and bruised everywhere. Blood covered them, making any noticeable features difficult to detect.

"Where are the recently captured prisoners? Tell us if you want to live," Pein asked. All of us were still in the shadows, preventing the people from seeing us.

"Who's there?" One of them asked, their voice rasped, most likely from lack of water.

"Why does it matter, you have information on some friends of ours, where are they?" Konan said.

"We refuse to tell you anything until you tell us who you are," the other said in a menacing voice, also raspy.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to die then!" Hidan launched at one, scythe out and swinging. Taking the initiative, we followed after, all of us landing in a circle around the two. Both had wide eyes. Using this as an advantage, Hidan swiped at the one closest to him, leaving a slice on their arm. "Ha, all I'm gonna need," he said as he drew out his pentagram. The one he cut cursed, diving towards Hidan, almost as if trying to knock him from the circle. "What the fuck do think you're doing," he yelled as he dragged his weapon across his leg, slicing an inch deep gash through his skin. A gasp emitted from the injured nin, who had sunk to one leg.

"Dammit, you asshole, would you give us a chance to speak," the other ninja screamed.

"You have no right to speak, you snake-loving scum," I yelled. Diving forward, I landed on top of the screaming ninja, knocking them to the ground and pulling a kunai against their neck. The ninja, I now could tell she was female, stared warily at my knife before slowly reaching her hand up and signaling for me to put my head closer. I growled. "What, you want to tell me where my friends are now?" She nodded. "Say it then!" The girl shook her head, once again signaling for me to come closer. Hesitantly, I leaned down.

"Do you still have our bracelet Mada? Show it to me and I will show you mine," the girl whispered. My eye widened. Lifting her hand, she gently pushed away the knife and pulled down the collar of her jacket. Nestled gently in the soft spot of the nin's neck was Alex's necklace. "If you recognize this then you would also know that I gave a bracelet to the man I loved with our names intertwined on it. Our real names." Her gaze met mine, eyes the exact same shade of Alex's. I slowly shook my head.

"Y-you are trying to trick me, you must be. There was no way Orochimaru would let you slip from his grasp," I whispered. She gave a weak smile.

"Ahhh!" Hidan had given a sudden yell. My gaze snapped up to him, seeing that the other ninja had driven him from the pentagram. His skin was no longer black and white, it had returned to its original light tan.

"I know your secret Hidan, you told it to me before my first mission," the ninja cried, standing over him. Leaning down, she quietly spoke in his ear. I noticed that the others were standing back, waiting for a chance to take their swing at the mysterious attackers. The widening of Hidan's eyes definitely clued me in. Turning back, I took the sleeve of my cloak and softly rubbed the grime away from the girl I had just intended to kill. It was Alex, I knew it. Sure enough, the woman I loved was looking at me with watery eyes. Gripping her shoulders, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're alright." The relief in my voice was obvious.

"Tobi, what's going on," Konan asked. She sounded extremely confused.

"It's her Konan, it's Alex," I said in a quiet tone. Standing, I lifted Alex to her feet. Konan was already at my side, peering at her with disbelieving eyes. Before she could react, Alex gripped her in a strong hug. My glance drifted to Hidan, who had hugged Chloe. It seemed like a lot of hugs were going around.

"Hold on a second." We all turned to Deidara. His voice sounded strained. "If all three of you were taken, why is it only two of you are here?" Alex's face fell, an expression of fright and sadness crossing her features. Gently, I turned her to look at me.

"Alex, where is Haley?" She started to tremble, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"She stayed behind so we could get away. We were told to go get help, we've been walking for a day now, trying to find our way to the base," Chloe said, looking just as upset as Alex. She turned to look at Deidara. He was shaking.

"Deidara," Konan said, taking a step towards him.

"You just left her there," he whispered.

"We had no choice. She made us leave," Alex said in a distressed voice.

"Don't forget, she was our friend longer then she was ever your girlfriend. You have no idea how hard it was for us to leave her," Chloe said, her voice taking on a darker edge, one sounding similar to a pissed off animal. Deidara's head shot up.

"How dare you-"

"Hey now," Konan interrupted. "Why don't we all just calm down. The longer we stand here bickering, the longer Haley is stuck with those creepy snake worshipers." Pein was now standing next to her, giving both Deidara and Chloe 'be-difficult-and-I-will-personally-make-your-life-a-living-hell' looks. Reluctantly, they nodded.

"Ok, here is what we're going to do. Konan, I want you to heal these two, then we shall all retrace the girls steps until we find the place where they fought. Once we have, I want us to find the closest base and split up. As soon as we find her, I want everyone to meet up at a designated area near the base, one that I shall decide when we get there. Then I want us to find Orochimaru. It is time for that snake to die," Pein said in a calm voice. Konan had already started to heal Alex and Chloe, but paused to nod in understanding. She took five minutes to fix the girls' injuries before we took off. Chloe and Alex were at the head of the group, leading us along their previous path. Even with their partially healed injuries, they were ahead of us by a few strides. It was obvious that they were not going to take it slow, much to Konan's dismay. We were still running when it got dark, the only reason we didn't stop was because the girls claimed that their trail was already hard to follow, even though we all knew they had no problem remembering where they had to go. Everyone decided it was better to avoid an argument and continue on. The girls were staring at the path ahead with focused gazes when suddenly they stopped.

"We're here," Alex said before stepping into a large open clearing. It was obvious that this was the right place. The ground was covered in gouges and a few of the surrounding trees were sliced and smashed through. A wall or rock was pulled up on the opposite side of the clearing, and a few feet from there, a pile of broken rocks. Whatever had gone on during the fight didn't matter however, when Chloe stepped up to the rock wall.

"Alex, come look at this," she said in a hopeful voice. We quickly walked over to see what she was pointing at. There was a line dragging from the wall to the forest. "She left a path, we can find her that much easier." Alex gave a determined nod. Everyone started to follow the scuff marks on the ground. The line went on for at least 5 miles. When we reached the end, the girls looked at Pein. He already had a map out, searching the page. Finally he pointed ahead.

"There is a base about 3 miles that way, it is the closest to where we are standing at the moment. Let's go," the group silently darted to the trees, hopping from branch to branch. Pein was in the lead this time, so when he held up his hand, everyone saw it and halted. Looking through the foliage, I could see the entrance to Orochimaru's base.

"Hey Chloe, isn't that the base that Naruto went into that one time, you know when he went to find Sasuke?" Chloe turned to her and gave a slight nod.

"I don't think so, I don't remember a river near it, do you?" Alex shook her head. Pein sighed.

"I guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way." Before any of us had the chance to speak, the entrance slid open, revealing the snake sanin. He looked directly at us and opened his arms, almost as if to welcome us to his home.

"Well, don't stay in the trees, come out, and let me see who we have here." Cautiously, we exited the tree cover. If it was even possible, his smirk got even creepier. "Ah, I see. You two returned, oh, you brought some friends this time did you? Are you hoping to retrieve your kidnapped comrade? How about we make a deal, I give you the girl, in exchange, you tell me just one thing about my future," Orochimaru said, raising one of his eyebrows. Alex's eyes narrowed to slits.

"What do you want to know," she spat in a tight voice. The sanin smiled, ignoring her tone.

"Tell me, for I am curious, when do I kill Jiraya and Tsunade?" Chloe returned Orochimaru's smirk with a smile that made my skin crawl.

"Jiraya dies by Pein's hand, and Tsunade, I never got that far into the future to figure out." Orochimaru's eyes started to burn.

"When?" His voice was lowered to a menacing whisper.

"Sometime after the chunin exams, that's honestly all I know," Chloe said and Alex nodded in agreement. Orochimaru looked troubled but nodded anyway.

"Alright, well, I am a man of my word, go ahead and take your friend." He stepped to the side, showing a figure in a dark cloak. I could see the blond hair which meant it was Haley, but something was off. Chloe took a step forward, but Hidan grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait," he said. "Something isn't right." The figure under the cloak jerked her eyes in Hidan's direction. The movement looked strange, unnatural.

"You do want your friend don't you, come and get her." The hood of the cloak was shielding Haley's face.

"Something's different, what did you do," Deidara said in a strained voice.

"Oh, she is still the same, I just made a few adjustments," Orochimaru said before pulling the hood off of Haley's head. Alex gave a cry of shock. Chloe was trembling. Deidara had wide eyes. The rest of us were stunned to silence. Haley's skin was now a deep gray color, her glazed over eyes yellow with black slits. A dark 'X' was sticking out boldly against her forehead. Her neck sported a tattoo, the same as the ninja that had attacked Alex, Hidan and I. By the looks of it, I would say that she really didn't know who we were at the moment. "You held up your part of the deal, now I'm holding up mine. Come and take her... if you can." Turning, he strutted back through the entrance, which closed after he passed. Movement brought my gaze back to the problem at hand, for Haley had sunk into a fighting stance.

"Haley, stop this! It's us, your friends. We're here to help you," Alex yelled. The only reaction received was a slight shifting, which put Alex in the key direction for attack. Grabbing her, I pulled her out of the way as a kunai logged in the tree behind her head.

"She doesn't recognize us, we can't just take her. We need to fight her to get her back," Deidara said in a quiet voice. His face was grim, but I could see the determined glint in his eyes.

"Just be careful, try not to do physical damage, genjutsu is best. At most, mild taijutsu and binding ninjutsu, that's all. Anymore and we risk killing her," Konan said in a quiet voice. I took a step forward, hoping to catch her in a genjutsu quickly so we could avoid further harm. We still needed to fight Orochimaru after all. However before I could go through the signs, Alex had started to run out from behind me. Chloe also took a leap forward, both going through some unfamiliar signs. Roots suddenly shot from the ground, encasing Haley in roots from the neck down.

"Tobi, see if you can catch her in a genjutsu," Pein said. Nodding, I jumped forward, my sharingan spinning. Unfortunately the roots were already lying in a useless pile on the ground.

"Dammit, Chloe make her face me," Alex yelled. Chloe was in hand to hand at the moment, holding her own but still getting pushed back.

"Well, a little help would be nice, I can't hurt her, it's difficult to fight her if I can't hurt her!" Taking a few steps back, she launched a foot into Haley's stomach, causing her to stagger. Using this to his advantage, Deidara pulled out a small bird. He threw it in front of her and set it off, causing her balance to fail and fall back onto her hands. Once again, Chloe trapped Haley in roots as Alex jumped in front of the fallen girl. They momentarily stared at each other before Haley drooped forward. Her skin color returned to normal and swirling lines retracted into the mark on her neck. Konan had a look on her face that told me someone had some explaining to do. Turning to me, she gave a slight glare.

"You taught her to use the sharingan? After I told them they could train?" I gave a chuckle and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, yeah, but she asked me to, what could I have said?" She looked flabbergasted.

"No, you could have told her no Tobi, I mean, if she asked you to jump off of a cliff, would you?" Thinking I answered truthfully.

"If that's what she wants me to do then yeah, I would." Konan threw up her hands, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I guess there is no point in giving you guys restrictions if you're just going to break them," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Really, that's great, now we can go on missions again," Chloe said in a cheerful voice.

"I was kidding," Konan said in a desperate tone, but the only one who heard it was Pein for the others were too busy trying to free Haley from the roots.

"Damn, that's the one thing Zetsu forgot to teach us about this jutsu, how to get the person out after you get them trapped," Alex said as she carefully cut through the thick roots. Once enough were cut, they pulled her out the rest of the way. Sighing, Alex turned to me. "I found some sort of seal, most likely repressing memories or something. We need to get rid of it before I she wakes up. Otherwise she will start to fight us again and return to that snake bastard."

"Speaking of snake bastard, are we going to go kill him or not?" Hidan stood with a look of malice in his eyes. I turned to look at Pein, who appeared to be thinking.

"It is dangerous for him to know anything about the future, I don't think we can let this slide, it could cause some big problems," Chloe said. Pein nodded.

"However, we need to take in consideration that he is expecting us to defeat her, he probably has a precautions set up if we hope to attack him. We need to catch him off guard, otherwise he has the upper hand." Giving it a minute more of thought, he sighed. "Our best choice is to leave and return when he isn't expecting it, but it would have to be soon. If he acts upon that information we just gave him, it could prove disastrous." It was silent as everyone contemplated just how big of a disaster Orochimaru could cause.

"We should go before he sends anyone out, we should avoid a fight right now if possible," Konan said. Everyone agreed and took to the trees.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Deidara's POV**

I watched as Tobi searched for the thing sealing Haley's memories.

"What's taking so long," I said. Alex shot me a glare.

"It is a long process Deidara, you need to take a chill pill," she said. I sighed, going back to watching Tobi. We had stopped in a small clearing to rest for the night. Tobi had started working on the seal, but that was half an hour ago. Everyone else was asleep, Alex and Tobi had to stay up to fix the seal and I was on guard duty. A hooting drew my attention to a small owl sitting up in a tree. It had caught sight of something on the ground, a little mouse perhaps, and swooped down to claim it's prize. However, the owl quickly veered off, almost as if frightened by what it saw. That was the first clue. Metal sliding against metal was the next, most likely someone removing a kunai from a pouch. My last clue was the sound of a snapping twig. Grabbing a glob of clay, I formed a clay centipede, which quickly slipped through the trees and found its target. Jumping up, I raced after it. Standing only ten feet from our camp was a leaf shinobi. The centipede had wrapped around the shinobi's body, preventing it from moving anywhere, but the captive still struggled.

"What are you doing here," I asked. The shinobi stilled. I noticed that the nin wasn't wearing their headband.

"I should be asking you that, you are in leaf territory." It was obvious that the nin was female, and now I could barely make out her hair color, a bubble gum pink. I knew who this was.

"You, you're that little brat who killed Sasori." The girl stiffened at the mention of my past comrade.

"Deidara, what is it," Alex called, cautiously walking to my current position. Seeing that I had captured someone, she pulled out a kunai.

"Wait, tell me, do you recognize this one?" Alex looked confused but stared at the girl anyway.

"Hold on, I know who she is," Alex said in a shocked voice.

"How do you know me, I have never met you before, the only one I recognize is your blond friend," the girls hissed. Stepping forward, Alex started to circle the ninja.

"How old are you," she suddenly asked. The pink haired girl stayed silent.

"Hey, she asked you a question, it would be in your best interest to answer," I said as the centipede tightened its grip.

"I'm 16, why does it matter?"

"She is Sakura Haruno, student to the Hokage, medic-nin, affiliated with the nine-tails, chunin, and is extremely strong. We can't take her right now, not with the condition we are in. I'm going to get the others and we are going to go." Nodding, I waited as she went to wake everyone. Once they were awake, everyone walked to where we stood. Pein gave the girl a look before turning to me.

"Have your trap hold her until we're far away, I don't want any leaf nin following us." The girl suddenly gasped. We turned to her and saw that she was staring at the mark on Haley's neck.

"Where did she get that," the nin asked, looking weary.

"Why does it matter," I growled.

"You know where Orochimaru is don't you, tell me please! I need to know," Sakura cried. Ignoring her, I set the trap to hold until we were gone then, with a glare, we transported ourselves to the outskirts of the town near our base.

"Why was she so eager on finding Orochimaru?" Alex turned to me, a tired look on her face.

"Most likely to find Sasuke, he is her ex-teammate who left the village. She and the Naruto have been searching for him for a while." She continued to tell us about this Sasuke kid as we made our way to the base. "All I really know about him is that he is a stupid little bastard who deserves to be pushed off a mountain," she said in a nonchalant voice, earning a few smirks and even a chuckle from Konan.

"Hey Tobi, did you have enough time to get rid of the seal before we had to leave?" He nodded.

"It was difficult but I removed it, that snake sanin has a twisted mind, using that kind of seal. He took her memories and dumped them into her subconscious then replaced them with images of him being her master or something. The main point was that it made her his servant," he said in a dark voice. Chloe grumbled, something sounding like 'slimy pedophile', causing Hidan to laugh.

"We're back," Pein said in a quiet tone. Entering the base, everyone slouched off to where ever it was they wanted to go. First I went to place Haley in her room, seeing as how she was still unconscious from her encounter with the sharingan. Then I went to my room to take a quick shower. Once that was done, I grabbed a quick bite to eat before returning to Haley's room. Pulling up a chair, I sat down to wait. My eyes drifted over her room, looking at the pictures she had covered the walls with. They were different, but still good. One caught my eye. Standing, I went over to get a better look. It was a picture of me sitting down at the desk in my room, making a clay sculpture of a dragon fly. Haley came in that day and just sat on the bed, watching me work. I never realized she had been drawing, but the picture was amazing. Shadows were shaded, light was shed where it needed to be. All in all, it was well drawn. Turning, I looked back over at her. She looked really peaceful when she slept, a lot different then I usually saw her. Sighing, I returned to my seat by her bed.

"She's gonna be ok, you know." I turned to find Chloe in the door. She had a glass of water in her hand.

"Huh?"

"I said she is going to be ok, you don't need to worry so much. We just need Pein to seal away that mark on her neck and she will be just fine." Coming in, she set the glass of water down on Haley's night stand. I turned my attention back to Haley. "Uh, by the way, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, about Alex and I being her friends before you. I realized that just because we have known her longer doesn't mean we care more than you do," She gave me a sympathetic look. I was shocked but nodded anyway.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sure you had no choice about leaving," I said. It was silent, almost a little awkward until Chloe cleared her throat.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go, night." With that said, she turned and left the room. I once again turned back to Haley. There was a small smile on her lips, almost as if she witnessed the whole awkward situation, but her breathing was that of a sleeping person.

'I might as well get some sleep to,' I thought before resting my arms and head on her bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a quiet whisper. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw Haley giving me a small smile.

"Goodnight Deidara," she repeated before gently grabbing my hand and falling asleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Hope you liked it, let me know if there is anything you might want me to add into the story, I am always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


End file.
